The Other Alpha
by DragoCygnusthefifth
Summary: When Scott's wound from Ennis still refuses to heal, Stiles calls in the only person he can think of to make it heal, Scott's brother, Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope everything is going well. I would like to apologize for not updating anything in months, and sorry for posting yet another story. I've recently gotten into Teen Wolf, and this idea popped into my head and just had to be written. So, here is the first six chapters for you all. Hope you like it, and please review and tell me what you like about it, and what could be improved upon.**

 _-Line-Break-_

Scott groaned yet again in pain, the movements of the bus pulling at the open wounds at his side. Despite his efforts to hide it from Stiles, he was quick to notice that something was wrong with his friend.

"Scott, buddy, what's wrong? It's still hurting, isn't it?"

"I'm fine, Stiles" Scott murmured, voice laced with pain as he did so. "I'll be okay. We just have to let it heal, is all."

"Like hell we do" Stiles muttered, pulling out his phone and quickly typing out a message to Allison.

 **S:** _ **He's not getting any better. What should we do?**_

She was quick to reply.

 **A:** _ **Only thing I can think of is calling Dad. He may know what to do.**_

 **S:** _ **Yeah, but he's back in Beacon Hills. Even if he knows what to do, he won't be able to get here before it gets any worse.**_

 **A:** _ **What about Deaton? Surely he would be able to help?**_

 **S:** _ **As much as these are very good ideas, Allison, he is still in Beacon Hills. That's over three hours away.**_

 **A:** _ **Well, if you think you know anyone who can just magically appear out of nowhere and help, then please, tell us their name!**_

Stiles paused in typing what would have been his normally witty and sarcastic response, thinking over what Allison had just written. He then deleted the whole message, which somehow was the size of a standard paragraph, and typed only four words before hitting send.

 **S:** _ **Actually, Allison, I do.**_

 _-Line-Break-_

Allison stared at her phone in a little bit of wonder, and a little bit of shock, wondering if she had read the last message right.

"Allison, is everything okay?" Lydia asked, glancing over to her friend as she drove behind the school bus, but far enough away that it wasn't noticeable to those on board.

"I don't know" Allison whispered, shaking her head slightly as she did so. "I just said it as a joke."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to call Stiles, I can't just text him" was Allison's reply. She quickly scrolled through her contacts, pulling up Stiles' number and hitting dial. When Lydia motioned with her hand, she set the phone to speaker, holding it out between the two of them.

He answered on the first ring.

"Yes, Allison, what do you want?" was his exasperated greeting. "I need to hurry, okay."

"Do you mind telling us who you know that can help us out right at this moment?" Allison asked, reacting to the hurried tone to Stiles' voice.

"It's Scott's brother. He's the one who can help us."

 _-Line-Break-_

The sound of the phone ringing was what woke him up.

Harry pulled himself out of the bed, groaning in annoyance as he did so. Did no one want to let him sleep in, ever? He certainly didn't think so.

He reached over for the phone blindly, finally getting a hold of it, sliding his finger across the bottom of the screen to answer the call as he moved it to his ear.

"Finally you answered."

"Well hello to you too, Stiles. It's a pleasure for you to call."

"Haha, very funny. Look, can we cut to the chase, please. It's about Scott."

"What about Scott?" Harry asked, immediately jumping to attention. "What happened?"

"Well, you see, it's a long story…"

"Stiles, tell me what happened, now?" Harry growled out, his free hand clenched into a fist at his side.

"Scott got injured in a fight with an Alpha last night, and the wound isn't healing. What ever happened, he just seems to be getting worse. At the moment, you're the only one that can help him."

His mind made up even before Stiles had finished speaking, Harry growled out a quick "Stay on the line", before placing his phone down on the end table, finally getting out of bed as he did so. He strolled over to the thick drapes covering the windows, pulling them aside and letting the noon day sun light stream into the room. He certainly didn't know he had slept in that much. If he had known, he wouldn't have complained. As much. He quickly moved over to the desk on the other side of the room, pulling open the top drawer and rifling through its contents.

Finding what he needed, he hurried back over to his phone, placing it against his ear as he did so.

"Stiles, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here Harry" was Stiles' immediate reply.

Harry glanced at the thick, yet fake, gold coin he held up to the light, before he spoke. "I need you to find something for me."

 _-Line-Break-_

Stiles helped drag Scott off of the, now vomit stained, bus, dragging him over to the restrooms he found not far away. Allison and Lydia quickly followed after they had pulled up behind the bus.

Stiles carefully placed Scott down on the floor between two of the free standing sinks, before pulling out his phone and redialling Harry's number, as Lydia and Allison walked in. In his other hand, he held the thick gold coin Harry had tasked him with finding.

"I found it, Harry. We even managed to stop the bus, just like you asked."

"Good. Now, check around the edge of the coin, there should be some numbers. I don't know if it will work with you, but run your finger over the numbers."

Stiles did so, almost dropping the coin when he noticed the numbers had changed as he did so. Allison, wondering what had made him react as he had, moved to his side, letting out a gasp as she watched what was happening.

"How is that happening?" she breathed out, looking over Stiles' shoulder as he continued to brush his fingers over the numbers.

"I am going to guess by your reaction, Stiles that the numbers are changing?" Harrys voiced asked, the smile on his face evident even over the phone.

"Y-y-yeah, that they are" Stiles managed to get out, in awe of what he was holding.

"Good, well I know now where you are. I will be there in a minute" Harry's voice said, slightly fuzzy due to background noise.

"How do you know where we are, Harry?" Stiles breathed out, his fist now clenched around the coin, almost protectively.

"Trust me, Stiles, I have my ways."

"Okay, we'll see you in a minute than" Stiles said, ending the call as he did so. He stuffed the phone into the pocket of his jeans, before finally glancing at the coin in his hand.

"Where did you get that from?" Lydia asked, seemingly shocked at what she was looking at.

Stiles glanced at her, then back to the coin, fiddling with the edge that the numbers were on. "Scott had it, Lydia. His brother gave it to him. And it's fake, as well, so don't get your hopes up."

Before anyone could answer to that, however, a loud crack echoed through the small room they were in, causing everyone to jump. Allison, however, reacted slightly differently. She moved towards the direction the sound had come from, which happened to be just behind Stiles. Before Stiles could react to her, however, she had a knife out, pressing it to the throat of the boy who had appeared out of nowhere just behind him.

A boy who looked identical to Scott in almost every way, except for two obvious differences. While Scott had large, dark brown eyes, this boy had vibrant, emerald green orbs that seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the restroom. The other obvious difference between Scott and the new boy was the jagged, lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He wore a tight fitting navy blue shirt that was tucked into washed out black jeans. Peeking out of the sleeve of his shirt, he had a similar tattoo to Scott, on the opposite arm, but with a vertical slash running through the dark rings around his bicep.

He also, surprisingly, had even _more_ tattoos working their way up his arms. On his right arm, the same one that had the similar tattoo to Scott, he had what looked like a single, long, highly detailed feather that started from his mid forearm and end on the back of his hand. The feather looked like it shimmered, and the colours, those of fiery red, sunset orange and bright gold, took on the quality of a warm fire in midwinter as the boys arm moved. On his left arm, starting from the crook of his elbow and ending half way down his forearm, was a _glittering_ blue and green snake, its diamond shaped scales each containing a single, sharp figure that looked very much like runes.

The boy let out a small laugh at everyone's reactions to his appearance.

"Is this the welcome I get for wanting to help my brother?" the boy asked, a slightly cocky grin on his face. He pushed away the blade of the knife, careless of how sharp the edge could be. He hissed slightly as the blade dug into the tips of his fingers. He glanced down at the deep cuts that had been made, almost curiously, as the blood began to well up. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking away the blood, before pulling them out to reveal completely healed flesh.

"Y-you're a werewolf?" Allison gasped out, moving back slightly in shock, before grasping the knife tighter and getting into a more defensible position. Before she could do anything else, however, the newcomer spoke up.

"Why yes, my darling, that I am" he said, his voice losing the cocky sound to it that he had put in place before, now being replaced by humour. "And you, you must be that wonderful Hunter I have heard all about."

"You know about me?" Allison almost shouted, knuckles going white due to her grip on the knife. "How do you know about me?"

"Calm down, I only know about you because of Scott" the boy said, a worried look falling into place. "Now on that note, where is my brother?"

A groan of pain filled the restroom, and all eyes turned to Scott, still on the ground, with blood oozing through the side of his shirt. He seemed, if possible, even paler than he had just moments before. The boy skirted his way around Allison, and then Lydia, before crouching down in front of Scott, laying his hand almost tenderly on Scott's shoulder.

"Hey, Scott, long time no see, little bro" the boy whispered, moving his hand to grasp the side of Scott's head. "Scott, look at me. Please."

Scott groaned in pain, yet again, and opened his eyes slowly, as if reacting to the sound of the boy's voice. "Harry? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here, trying to help you, Scott." Scott groaned in pain again, a pained look shooting across his face. The boy's – Harry's - voice dropped lower, concern filling his voice. "Come on, Scott. Where does it hurt?" It almost seemed like he had done this before.

Scott groaned, yet again, before pulling up the bottom of his shirt, showing three very deep claw marks running across the side of his stomach, oozing blood at a slow, yet steady pace. Harry drew in a sharp breath, hissing in sympathy at the pain that Scott must have been feeling. What had once been a raw and open wound, was now almost black with infection, with black veins radiating out from the wound. Whatever had happened was most certainly bad.

"Well, this is worse than what you told me, Stiles" Harry said, a growl to his voice. "This is a hell of a lot worse."

 _-Line-Break-_

Harry was certainly not happy right at this moment. Someone, some _bastard_ , had decided to tear up his only brother's side, and it hadn't started healing. He felt like he should punch something he was that angry.

A deep, warning growl started in his throat, unexpected, but not entirely unwarranted. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he calmed himself down as much as he could. When he was calm enough, he opened his eyes, but could tell his anger had still gotten the better of him. His eyes, he could tell, were blazing a bright crimson red, and his claws had grown out.

Breathing slightly steadier than he had before, he looked to his brother, Scott, sitting on the floor of some restroom on the side of the highway, bleeding out and dangerously weak. He knew what he had to do.

"Okay, Scott" Harry breathed out, voice still clouded with suppressed anger. "We're going to have to get you out of that shirt. Okay?"

With a weak nod from Scott, Harry quickly slashed down the front of Scott's shirt, missing his brother's flesh but cutting the shirt neatly open at the front. He pushed aside the now useless shirt, exposing the rest of Scott's torso as he did so. He noticed, as a slight afterthought, that Scott had most certainly been working out since they had last seen each other.

"Okay Scott, this may be a little uncomfortable, but it's going to help" was Harry's warning, before he placed the palm of his left hand on Scott's chest, right over where his heart was. Claws still extended, he dug them into Scott's skin slightly, with enough pressure to cause discomfort, but not enough to pierce the flesh. A look of concentration crossed Harry's face as he quickly guided his magic into his palm, urging it to do what he wanted.

Out from his palm radiated black veins, similar to the wound, but rather than causing pain to Scott, he visibly relaxed under the touch. The same, black veins moved up Harry's arm as he drew in the pain from Scott's wound, stopping just before the tattoo of the snake. A gasp of shock came from behind, and he looked down, smiling as he did so.

The black veins radiating out from the wound began to shrink and fall back, leaving bare skin in their place. The wound slowly, but steadily, began to heal and close up, the black infection surrounding the wound dying off and disappearing. Within another minute, the wounds were gone, replaced with a large, inky black blotch.

This blotch began moving up Scott's side, moving over his chest towards Harry's hand, still pressed down over Scott's heart. It came into contact with one of the black veins radiating from his palm, and began to shrink. The unwarranted hiss of pain that Harry let out indicated that what he was doing was working. On Harry's arm, where the black veins ended, three large claw marks began to dig their way into his skin, making their way from just above his elbow to his shoulder. Only when the blotch on Scott's chest finally disappeared did Harry remove his palm from Scott's chest.

The quick movement, however, caused him to almost howl in pain, as the now healing wound on his arm was pulled open by the movement of his arm. He clutched it to his chest, hoping that it would stop the pain.

Scott sat on the floor in front of him, looking better than he had before. Scott gave his brother a weak, but genuine smile, which Harry returned with glee.

Harry felt his claws slowly recede back into his fingers, as his eyes returned to their normal emerald colour. Scott gave another smile to his friends, showing that he was alright before saying "Hey, guys. I don't think you've met my twin, Harry."

Lydia and Allison gaped, while Stiles beamed his usual smile that showed he had known this all along. Harry merely sighed at the usual response, before getting to his feet, moving his arm, which had now healed, and hauling Scott to his feet. He gripped Scott's shoulders with both hands, giving him a once over to ensure he was all healed, before pulling him into a hug, a broad smile on both of their faces.

When they finally disentangled themselves from each other, Lydia and Allison were still gaping at them, but Stiles had gone outside, probably to go and tell their teacher to wait up.

"So? Are you going to say something?" Scott asked, grin still plastered across his face. "Anything you wanted to ask? 'How is this possible? Since when did you have a brother? How did he just appear like he did? How did he heal my wound?'"

Allison finally closed her mouth, nodding as Scott spoke, before answering. "Yeah, that sounds about right. How about we start with the last two? The others can wait until we're on the bus."

Harry glanced over at his little brother, a smirk on his face as he did so. Scott nodded, and that was all the answer Harry needed. He raised his arm up from where it had rested at his side, palm facing up to the roof.

"Allison, do you believe in magic?" was all Harry asked, as a ball of purple flame, about the size of his fist, burst into existence, floating just above his open palm. "Did you really think that werewolves were the only supernatural beings that were real?"


	2. Chapter 2

Allison jumped when the ball of flame appeared out of nowhere, floating almost lazily over Harry's palm. Little tendrils of flame shot out from it, almost like bursts shooting out of a dying sun. Harry held the flame for a moment more, before pulling his magic back, making the purple light flicker and die. He smirked when he looked at Allison and Lydia, noticing the looks of shock and awe, and even slight fear on Lydia's part. Harry certainly had to give Allison some credit. Most people would certainly be fearful of what he had just done.

"Now, as much as I would just _love_ to stay here and chat, I don't think a public restroom is the best place to talk about such sensitive topics" Harry said, earning some nods from the girls, as well as Scott. He gave Scott a critical look, noticing that he was still wearing the shredded and blood stained shirt from just moments earlier. "You need a new shirt. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Harry" Scott answered, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Could you do me a favour though? Can you go home and get me a new one? It would be very much appreciated."

"I suppose I could" Harry said, raising his hand to his chin, stroking it in thought. "I _do_ have to go and get my stuff for the trip, shouldn't I?"

"Wait, you're staying?" Scott asked, a broad, sunny smile suddenly on his face. "When did you get home?"

"Yes, I'm staying Scott" Harry replied, mirth filling his voice at his brothers reaction. "And I got home just last night. Mum was the only one home, and she filled out the forms to get me enrolled. I may have over slept, just a little. She did warn me that I had to go to the Meet, didn't she?" Harry drew off a little, the last bit more to himself than the rest of them. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, before looking over at his brother. "And don't worry, Scott. I'm not leaving again, certainly not like last time."

Scott hugged Harry in response to what he had said, and Harry simply wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in Scott's scent deeply. He smelled of home.

Scott pulled away, not caring that he had tears in the corners of his eyes, before giving Harry what he liked to call his kicked puppy look. Harry caved almost instantly.

"Fine, I'll get you a new shirt" Harry said playfully, pulling Scott into another hug. "Merlin I missed you."

"You're not the only one, Harry" was Scott's reply when he pulled away yet again.

"Okay. Stay here, and don't move. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry took a step back from Scott, before spinning on his heel, picturing his attic bedroom back home. He felt a pulling sensation, before he felt like he was being sucked through a tube no bigger than a straw, before he felt his feet hit solid ground. Stumbling slightly, he turned to find himself in his bedroom.

He hurried over to his desk, grabbing his messenger back as he did so. He quickly stuffed copies of the signed forms his mother had given him the night before, slipping the current book he was reading in as well. He grabbed a spare pair of jeans, underwear and a couple of shirts, before looking around his room again. He grabbed his leather jacket at the last minute, before spinning on his heel again, picturing the road side restroom as he did so.

He landed with a stumble, yet again, but righted himself quickly. He looked up, to see Scott animatedly explaining everything he could about magic to Allison and Lydia, despite the fact that he didn't have any himself. It had been one of their mother's goals that, even though Scott was a squib, he was to know everything that he could about the world he came from.

He cleared his throat slightly, surprised that none of them had looked over at the noise his appearance had undoubtedly caused. Scott smiled at him yet again, but frowned slightly when he noticed that Harry only held one of his own shirts. "That's not my shirt, Harry."

"I know" was Harry's frank reply, throwing over the red shirt almost carelessly.

"You gonna tell me _why_ you got me one of your shirts?" Scott asked, though his voice was laced with humour as he threw the garment over his head. He already knew the answer, the smug bastard.

"You know full well I never got over my scent marking stage, Scott" Harry replied, and couldn't help but smile when Scott's smile just got broader. "That's why you're wearing one of mine now. Good thing it still fits, though. You're a bit bigger than when I last saw you."

"Why thank you, Harry" Scott replied, the smile still stretching his face in half.

"I wasn't complimenting you. I was just stating that you looked fat. We all know that _I'm_ the better looking of the two of us."

While Allison and Lydia stared at the twins after Harry's almost backhanded remark, the two almost forgotten, Scott and Harry burst into fits of laughter. This was surely what Harry had missed while he was gone. He had missed his brother.

"Shall we get going?" Harry asked, a smile still on his face as he motioned to the door to the restroom. As they all nodded, he threw his jacket over his shoulders, despite the heat, flinging his bag over his neck afterwards.

It wasn't until they were outside, in the glaring sunlight, that Harry realised he didn't need his jacket due to the heat. He was about to take the thing off, when the sounds of fighting reached his ears. Seeing as he and Scott had heard the fight before the girls, they were the first to turn in the direction of the group of students crowding around the base of a tree. Some of the students seemed to be urging those in the centre into a fight, while others stood and watched, merely for the fun of it.

Before either of his three companions could react, Harry was dashing over to the crowd, pushing his way through the students to look into the middle. There, at the base of the tree, were two boys. They were both blonde, but one, the one on his knees, had his hair cut short, cropped close to his skull. He was getting his face bashed in by the other blonde, who had longer, curlier blonde hair. This one was, oddly enough, of a smaller stature to the one on his knees.

By the time Harry had analysed all of this, Scott, Allison and Lydia had made it to his side. Before they could speak, Harry had rushed forward yet again, this time tackling the curly blonde haired boy to the ground, midway through his next punch. He kicked up a fight, trying to land a punch on Harry, the two of them rolling around in the dirt as they did so. Finally, the blonde gained the upper hand, rolling so that he was positioned over Harry. He raised his fist, obviously about to punch him. However, he faltered upon seeing Harry's face.

"Scott?" the boy asked, a look of complete shock on his face as he asked. "Is that you?"

"Sorry, but you've got the wrong twin" was Harry's reply, before Scott's voice broke through the blondes shock.

"ISAAC."

The blonde, Isaac, whipped his head to the side, a look of utter shock painting his face as he did so. He quickly whipped his head back and forth, before scrambling back from Harry as quickly as he could. While he continued to lay on the ground, he breathed in the scents of those around him as everyone stared at him curiously, when he noticed something strange.

The boy, Isaac, was a werewolf. Harry was sure of it, the air right where Isaac had been smelt distinctly of wolf. He breathed in deeper, trying to pick up even more of the scents around him, shocked to find more wolves amongst the students. Of course, there was Scott's distinctive scent, which Harry had memorised, and Isaac's newer one. The other blonde that Isaac had been wailing on was also a wolf as well. He scrambled to his feet, spinning around wildly, not caring what the other students thought of him, before pinning the final scent. A dark skinned boy glared at him over the heads of the other students, as if what he had done had been an offense. He, too, smelled very much like a werewolf.

Harry ignored the eyes of the other students, striding over to where Scott and Isaac were standing, huddled together with Stiles, Allison and Lydia. Scott and Isaac looked up at him with his arrival, the former with a smile, and the latter with apprehension.

"I'm sorry about that. I have a bad habit of shooting first and asking questions later." He offered his right hand in greeting. "I'm Harry. Harry McCall. Scott's twin brother, in case he hasn't told you."

Isaac took his hand, almost carefully, as if waiting for Harry to do something violent towards him. When he didn't, Isaac took a deep breath, nodded his head and said "I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey. It's a pleasure to meet you. And… apology accepted. I can understand where you're coming from, watching me beat the shit out of Ethan." He smiles here, and goes to say something else, before his mouth clamps shut with an audible click.

"What's going on here? What the hell happened to you McCall?"

The voice cut through everyone's musings as their teacher came up to them. From what Harry could tell by looking at him, based on Scott's rather vivid descriptions of him, he could tell this was Coach Finstock.

"Beg pardon" Harry asked, realising that the last question was directed towards him. "I think you've got the wrong McCall."

"What do you mean I've got the wrong McCall, McCall? There's only been one McCall?" the coach yelled at Harry, loud enough that his ears began ringing.

"He's right, coach. That's not who you think it is" Scott said, moving through the group of friends to stand next to Harry. Coach looked between the two of them, stunned at what he was seeing.

"Did you somehow get cloned, McCall?" Coach asked, drawing the attention of the rest of the class. "Or am I missing something here?"

"Coach, this is my brother, Harry" Scott said as an answer. "My twin brother, in case you didn't notice."

Coach looked over the two of them, nodding as he did so, before a glare crossed his face. "Why haven't I seen you before? With moves like those, you should be on the Lacrosse team?"

"I went to boarding school, coach" Harry answered calmly. "In Scotland. I wanted to be closer to my brother, so I dropped out." He rifled through his bag, which Stiles had so nicely handed to him, before pulling out some forms. "I didn't get home until last night, but mum had these filled out and at the school office yesterday morning. She told me that I would need a copy of these to prove who I am. She also told me about the Meet, but I slept in and just missed the bus when I got to school." Scott let out a snort of amusement at the lie, but shut up when Harry shot him a glare. "I got to school just as the bus pulled out. Lydia and Allison-" here, Harry motioned to the two girls who had been in the restroom with them "-were kind enough to offer me a lift when they found out I needed to go as well. And for your information, I was the captain of the Lacrosse team at my previous school."

Scott frowned at his obvious, to him, lie, as the coach looked over the forms, nodding as he did so. He looked between the two brothers, a puzzled look on his face as he did so. "Okay, get on the bus. The two of you are going to be the death of me."

Harry nodded, before turning around and going over to the boy who was being beaten by Isaac. He knelt down in front of him, peering into his eyes as he did so. He held his hand out, offering it to the boy.

"Hi there" he said, a cheery grin on his face. "Pleasure to meet you. In case you weren't paying attention, I'm Harry. Harry McCall."

The blonde eyed him for a moment, almost quizzically, before grasping his hand in a firm shake. Harry stood up, the boys hand still grasped in his, pulling him up as well. "Ethan. Ethan Carver, at your service" the blonde, Ethan, said in reply, albeit slowly. "Thanks for the help. You didn't have to do anything."

"Don't worry about it, Ethan. I just wanted to help, and I didn't want to help Isaac" Harry smiled brightly in reply, noticing another boy, this one with dark hair and tanned skin walking up to him. He offered his hand to the boy in greeting.

The boy grasped his hand as well, shaking it firmly as he did so. "My names Danny. Thanks for helping. I didn't mean to freeze up like I did. Thanks for that."

"No worries. I'm always willing to help someone in need" Harry said, before waving a goodbye, turning back to Scott and the others. He nodded his head, and they began moving towards the bus, Scott in the lead.

Scott led the group of five to the back of the bus, Isaac having been told he was to sit up the front for "supervision". Once the four of them had gotten comfortable, Lydia turned on Harry, looking him directly in the eyes, a critical look to the girls face. Harry would never admit it, but he had never been more unnerved in his whole life. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. She couldn't be like McGonagall. Lydia squinted her eyes at him, intensifying her glare somewhat. He gulped, amending his last thought. She was most definitely like McGonagall.

"So" she began, drawing the word out, as if knowing that he was nervous around her. "Why have we never seen you before? Surely you must have gone to school with us at some point? And why was it only you that went to boarding school and not Scott?"

Harry contemplated her questions, looking at Scott with a raised eyebrow. He merely shrugged. "Just tell her, Harry. She won't stop bugging you if you don't. And besides, she already knows about me being a werewolf, she might as well know what else you are."

Harry shrugged himself, wondering what the harm would be if he told her. "I'll start with the last one, because it is the easiest." He clicked his fingers together, a tiny purple flame appearing above his thumb, before he snapped his fingers again, the flame disappearing. "The boarding school I went to, Hogwarts, is only for those who can do magic. Scott wasn't born with it, so he wasn't accepted into school."

"That's…somewhat understandable" Allison said, a small frown on her face. "But that would have to suck, wouldn't it? That Harry gets born with magic, and you don't?" She aimed the last question at Scott, who shrugs.

"I try my best not to worry about it" he says in reply. "There was a point where I wanted nothing to do with Harry I was so jealous because of it. I think we were nine at the time. But mum explained to me what had happened between her and her sister when mum found out that she had magic, and didn't want the same to happen to Harry and me. Though, I will say that the promise of being a werewolf helped to stem the jealousy a bit."

"A bit? It wasn't the magic you were jealous about, it was me being a werewolf. Once I promised I would turn you, your jealousy disappeared like it was never there" Harry butt in, a smile on his face. "You were more concerned about being able to play on the Lacrosse team than being able to turn animals into water goblets."

Scott chuckled lightly at this, remembering the events properly now that Harry had spoken. "Yeah, your right. The magic was never a problem for me. I always wanted to be a werewolf more than a wizard."

"Wait, what do you mean Harry offered to bite you? How old were you? When were you bitten, I mean?" Lydia asked, curiosity filling her voice, as she aimed the last question at Harry.

"I think we were… nine? No, ten. It wasn't long before I got my Hogwarts letter when I offered him the bite" Harry said in reply, and continued speaking when Lydia looked like she was going to ask something else. "And no, I wasn't bitten either. How I became a werewolf is none of your concern. And I offered to give Scott the bite because of his asthma. I always saw how he suffered during the attacks, and was left out of things at school because of it, that I wanted to help. Though mum made me promise not to bite him until we were seventeen. Lot of good that did. I was so busy in England I wasn't here for our birthday, and later found out he was bitten by a rogue werewolf not long after our sixteenth."

Stiles spoke up here, slight shock written all over his face. "Hold up a second. If you were going to be bitten by Harry, why were you so worried about being a werewolf in the first place?"

"Because, Stiles, I was worried that Harry wouldn't let me into his pack, seeing as he didn't bite me" Scott said, a sheepish smile on his face. "And besides, I may have been bitten by Peter, but I had always seen Harry as my alpha, no one else."

"And that's how it's going to stay" Harry murmured, as the bus began to lurch forward, his eyes briefly flashing a crimson red as it did so.

"So, Harry, why did you decide to leave your school to come here?" Lydia asked, out of the blue not long after, with a curious gleam to her eye that made Harry slightly suspicious.

"Well, its simple, isn't it?" Harry asked, a perplexed look on his face. "It's a magical school. I won't be able to get a job in the non-magical world without a non-magical education." He shrugged his shoulders here, as if it were of no consequence. "Besides, I also wanted to be able to spend time with my brother. Seemed to me to be an easy enough decision, wouldn't you think? Being able to spend your last couple of years in school with one of your closest relatives."

"What was school like, at a magical school?" Allison asked, barely disguised curiosity burning in her eyes as she did so. "It can't have been very much like a non-magical school, would it?"

Harry thought about the question for a bit, before answering her, based on his experience. He talked and rambled about the majestic, ancient castle that made up the school, with all of its secret passages, moving rooms and staircases, the lake it sat next too, alongside the forest through which he had spent many a full moon running through with wild abandon. He talked about classes, potions being held in the gloomy dungeons, Astronomy being held at night on top of an open roofed tower, Divination held in the smoky confines of the North Tower. He spoke of the many secrets that the castle held, including the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement. He spoke of his years at the school, how wondrous it had been to be able to experience what his parents had experienced, making the first trip on the train, and then over the lake on the boats. Allison, Lydia and Stiles were enraptured as he talked about Halloween and Christmas, with the decorations of live bats and everlasting icicles, of huge carved pumpkins and twelve, large decorated Christmas trees lining the back of the Great Hall. He talked about his adventures, with Ron and Hermione, and how he had faced Voldemort a number of times, in front of the mirror, in the Chamber, after the tournament. How he had helped catch Peter Pettigrew after he had escaped from Azkaban, and how he had broken into the Ministry of Magic in his fifth year. The three listeners watched on, gasping at all the right places, while Scott smiled on, having heard all of this before, marvelling in how Harry managed to grab everyone's attention. It was when Harry got to the events of the last twelve months that Scott started to pay more attention to what his brother was talking about.

Scott, too, sat enraptured, and horrified, at what he heard. Of the attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding, and how Harry, Ron and Hermione had only just managed to escape. Of how they managed to break into the ministry (again) and then escape and go on the run just before they had been caught. He listened to how they had hunted through the memories that Dumbledore had given them, for any sign of a clue to just figure out where the next horcrux was hidden, and in some cases what it may have been. He listened to how Ron had had his outburst while under the influence of the Horcruxes dark magic, of how Ron had redeemed himself when he went on to destroy it. Of the attack on them while at the Lovegood's, and how they had been captured and smuggled to the Malfoy's, where they had gone on to escape, at the cost of a dear friend. How, after resting with Bill and Fleur for a fortnight, they had managed to, successfully, break into Gringotts and steal another Horcrux, and then managed to break out on the back of a dragon.

And then the final battle, of the many lives lost on both sides. Allison and Lydia were in tears, and Scott very close himself, when Harry recounted Hermione's death.

Harry himself was in tears recounting how, in a fit of desperation, the Death Eaters had turned their wands on those students in the younger years who had stayed behind to help in whatever way they could. Of how, with no remorse, they had slaughtered children as they ran away screaming. And how Hermione, in a fit of righteous fury, had stepped in front of the Death Eaters and faced them down in combat. Harry explained that it had taken twelve Death Eaters to take her down, and of those twelve, only three had survived the massacre. Scott, being the kind hearted brother he was pulled Harry into a hug, as he continued on with the story.

He went on to explain how Voldemort had finally been killed, after destroying the accidental Horcrux that had rested in Harry for sixteen years, and after Neville had killed Nagini, and how Voldemort had finally succumbed to the cold embrace of death.

Harry finally stopped, tear tracks marking his cheeks, which he hastily rubbed away. A silence filled the space between the five of them, all in slightly darker moods than they had been before when they had first gotten on the bus. And then Scott spoke up.

"If that battle happened in May, where have you been? Mum and I have been wondering where you've been since you disappeared last year. What happened?"

"I-Ron and I needed some time to get over what happened" Harry said in response. "I called mum not long after the battle, told her that I was okay, that Ron and I would be going on a road trip of sorts and that I wasn't sure when I would be home. Since then, we have been trekking through the States, coming to terms with what has happened." He gave a hollow laugh here, pulling himself away from Scott, scrubbing at his eyes as he did so. "Fat load of good that did."

"What happened to Uncle Remmy? I remember he disappeared around the time of the battle, now that I think about it" Scott asked suddenly into the silence.

"He's alive" Harry said, a slightly happier tone filling his voice. "He's, uh, he's in mourning, though. Tonks… she didn't make it, unfortunately. But did you hear the good news?"

"How is there good news in this?" Stiles asked incredulously, a look of shock covering his face.

"I'm a Godfather" Harry said with a smile to Scott, and it was one of the brightest smiles Harry had had since the battle. "Tonks gave birth to little Teddy just days before she died in the battle. They wanted me to be his Godfather. And I accepted. Hang on, I think I have a photo."

He then went and fished his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the photos on his phone, a bringing up one of a rosy cheeked Teddy, giggling madly, with his hair a vibrant shade of electric blue. He then passed his phone around to the others in the group, and received the expected compliments that came with showing off baby pictures.

"He's a Metamorphmagus, and a powerful one at that" Harry said, when someone asked why Teddy had blue hair at such a young age. "It means he is able to change his appearance at will. Remus said he would be coming home soon, once he has everything sorted out in Britain. He'll be bringing Teddy along with him."

They fell into silence for a while, digesting what Harry had just told them about his life at Hogwarts, and what had happened to his friends. Everyone pretended that Harry was getting something out of his eye, rather than wiping away the tears.

"So, what have you guys been doing lately? I haven't heard about anything since Peter" Harry asked, once he had regained his composure, directing the conversation away from him. He glanced out of the window, and noticed the sky was darker than it had been earlier, the sun sitting closer to the horizon. "Looks like we might be stopping soon, by the way."

"Well, where to begin?" Scott began in answer to Harry's question. "The last I talked to you, Derek had killed Peter, became an Alpha, and I was now actually a part of your pack, correct?"

"Yep, that sounds about right" Harry said, eyes closed as he did some slight meditation as Scott talked. Behind his closed eyelids, he could see the bonds that formed his pack, the bright gold that made up Scott right next to him, the dim blue that made up Ron, the fiery red that made up his mother and the sea green that made up his father, the latter three dimmer due to the distance. "That was about eight months ago, around Christmas. Hermione, Ron and I were in the Forest of Dean, and the bond with you flared to life when Peter died."

"Yeah, well a lot has happened since then" Scott said in a low voice. "Derek started giving people the bite, trying to form a pack. He bit Isaac and Boyd over there, and a girl, Erica. He even bit Jackson, but that's where the problems started."

"The problems started how?" Harry asked, his attention perked up. If he had ears like a dog, they would have been standing at attention. Scott smiled at the mental image.

"Yeah, instead of turning into a werewolf, Jackson turned into a Kanima."

"A Kanima? I've never heard of one" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly, I doubt you would have" Scott said. "Stiles and I scoured through every book you had in your room for any reference to them. The closest we came was a dracken, and the only similarity was that they both turned into a giant fricking lizard of some kind. When we found out what it was, it also made sense why we couldn't find out what it was. It was a South American legend, a myth even to wizards, so there was no reference to it in any kind of bestiary that we would have had. The only way we found out what it was because of Derek. He said that it was uncommon, but if a human was bitten, and they had some kind of emotional trauma in their past, they would become a Kanima until it was sorted out. He only knew about it because it was a legend passed down between families of born werewolves.

"Now, the problems began when the killings started. The Kanima started killing various people, we had no idea how they were connected, aside from the fact that they were all in the same graduating class. What was it the bestiary said? Something about the wolf and Kanima being similar?"

"Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master" Lydia stepped in, taking the reins of the story. "We found out that someone was controlling the Kanima, using it as 'a weapon of vengeance, to carry out the bidding of its master', or something like that. One of the victims was Isaac's dad, and we didn't know how he was connected, until we found out who was controlling the Kanima."

Allison stepped in here, saying "It was one of the students in our year, Matt Daehler. He almost drowned when he was younger while at a party for the swim team, who Isaac's dad was the coach of. Isaac's dad apparently got pissed off at Matt for not being able to swim, and told him not to tell anyone. The swim team, who were at the party, were all drunk and laughing at him, and once he gained control of the Kanima, he started killing them all off. He also started stalking me at one point, before the confrontation at the Sheriff's department."

"This was when mum found out about me being a werewolf" Scott continued off from where Allison had ended. "Mum got called into the station, for whatever reason, I can't remember, and Matt took her as a hostage to draw me in. I went in, confronted him, and Stiles, Derek and Allison followed me. Stiles and Derek got paralysed by the Kanima, while Matt went on the typical James Bond villain spiel, talking about his plans. He then shot me, in front of mum, and I wolfed out in front of her. She freaked at that, but more out of shock than fear. She's seen you do it more times than I can even count. Anyway, Matt got killed by Gerard, Allison's grandfather, who then took control of the Kanima."

"And then came the glorious plan of yours, Scotty" Stiles jumped in, continuing the story. "Gerard was a hunter, through and through, and would have killed Scott without another glance. However, Scott managed to worm his way into Gerard's good graces. When it came time to confront Gerard about the Kanima, Scott had, unknowingly to anyone else, tampered with the pills Gerard had to take almost constantly. Gerard had returned to Beacon Hills after his daughter, Kate, was killed. He came here for revenge, but really wanted the bite of an Alpha, so that he could cure his cancer. However, Scott managed to slip mountain ash into Gerard's pills, with Deaton's help, and then forced Derek to bite him. Because of the mountain ash, his body rejected the bite, but he still lived."

"Wait, you managed to force a _rival Alpha_ to bite another person? How the fuck did you do that?" Harry almost yelled at the group. "Actually, on second thought, I don't want to know, I just don't want you to use it on me. Are we clear?"

He growled a little at the end of it, but refused to even use his Alpha voice on his brother. Scott merely nodded in response, but he had a smile on his face as he did so.

"That's everything up until the Summer Holidays" Scott said, instead of replying to Harry's question. "Since the end of summer, there has been a Darach running around killing people, along with an Alpha Pack thrown into the mix."

"Did you say an _Alpha Pack_?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous. "That can't be good?"

"What do you know about them, Harry?" Scott asked curiously.

"You know what, I would very much rather mum and dad being here if we were to get into this conversation, so let's not" Harry said rather hurriedly. And as if to change the conversation, he said "Oh look, it seems like were stopping."

And Harry was right, they were stopping. Right outside a roadside motel, by the name of the Motel Glen Capri.


	3. Chapter 3

As the bus finally pulled to a stop, Coach ushered everyone off of the bus, blowing on his whistle the entire time. Harry, Scott and the others walked off almost cheerfully, glad to finally be able to stretch their legs. Coach, as he explained by continuously shouting at the students, while insulting them at the same time, had managed to get enough rooms free to be able to fit everyone in. Harry, being the only odd person in the bunch, was told that he had to share with two others, and gleefully picked to join Scott and Stiles.

As they walked away from the bus, Scott said "Well, it may look bad, but I've certainly seen worse."

"And what would you consider to be worse?" Stiles asked curiously.

Harry and Scott looked at each other, before saying, with surprising synchronicity "The Hogs Head."

"And where, exactly, is the Hogs Head? I've never heard of it" Stiles said, scoffing as he did so. "It doesn't count if it doesn't exist."

"Oh, it exists" Harry said as they took the stairs up to the second level of the motel. "It's in a small village called Hogsmeade, just outside of Hogwarts. The Hogs Head is an old, shabby run down pub on the outskirts of town."

"Why would anyone want to go there?" Stiles asked. "If it's as bad as you say it is, why were you there in the first place?"

"Well, Hermione, Ron and I thought that, if you want to do some potentially illegal and dangerous shit, why not go to the place that no one goes to" Harry said in reply, as he inserted the key into the lock of their door, opening it and ushering the others into the room, closing it behind them. "Of course, it wasn't as empty as we had hoped."

Before anything else could be said, however, Harry had pulled his wand out, pointed it at the door and muttered _"Muffliato"_ before spinning on his heel, and disapperating with a loud _crack._

"Well that was unexpected" Stiles exclaimed, as he moved over to one of the beds in the room, throwing himself onto it. "What do you reckon he's up to?"

"Probably getting information for something" Scott said, as he, too, threw himself on the other bed in the room. "Or he's getting something so he can comfortably sleep on the floor. I don't know."

"So, what do we know about the Darach and the Alpha Pack?" Stiles asked the room as a whole, before continuing as if he wasn't expecting an answer. "We know the Darach is killing people, possibly as a way of gaining power, and is killing them all with the same method, a blow to the head, cut throat and strangled with a garrotte. And not necessarily in that order. We know there is an Alpha pack in town that wants Derek to join them, and that they won't take no for an answer. And also, somehow, your Wizard, Alpha Werewolf for a brother seems to have been involved with them in the past. I'm adding him to the list."

"What list?" Scott asked.

"My list of people who are suspected of being involved in the sacrifices" Stiles said by way of explanation. "But most also seem to involve the Alpha Pack as well. I don't know how their involved in the sacrifices, but I'm sure they are. I have eleven on the list… well ten, actually, Derek was on there twice. Your brothers on there too."

"Why is Harry on the list?" Scott asked, anger filling his voice. "What reason would Harry have for going around killing people? He's suffered enough from people using Dark Magic, why would he want to use it himself?"

"I don't know Scott. But don't you think it's a little funny, that he disappeared for twelve months, and then just shows up out of the blue-"

"If I remember correctly, and I am pretty sure I do, you're the one that called me in the first place" Harry's voice cut through Stiles' ramblings, causing the boy to fall off of the bed in shock, having not noticed that Harry had reappeared out of nowhere.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Stiles yelled, his head sticking up from the floor next to the bed, where he had fallen. "Where did you go?"

Rather than replying, Harry walked over to where he had placed his bag on the ground, slipped a large, wood covered book into his bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

"If you seriously suspect me of being involved in anything that is going on, than I don't think you deserve to know anything else about me" Harry growled out, barely restrained fury filling his voice. The sound made Scott whimper a little, and hearing it, Harry froze for a moment, breathing in deeply, going through the calming exercises that he had been taught, clamping down tightly on his anger. He breathed out again, before saying, his voice calmer, but still with a hint of anger to it "I'll be on the roof" before waving his wand, removing the spell he had placed on the door as he strode quickly out of it, slamming it shut as he went.

"Good going, Stiles, just what he wants to be accused of" Scott growled out, before jumping off the bed, wrenching the door open and slamming it shut behind him, before going to walk off his anger.

The cool night air felt good on Harry's face as he sat on the roof of the Motel, sitting in the Lotus position he had been taught so long ago. He breathed in deeply, trying his best to calm himself properly, before he lost control. He had only lost control a number of times, he could in fact count how many times he had on one hand, but did not wish to do so now. Or ever again. But considering what he was, he was bound to lose control at some point in his life. It was merely a matter of limiting the number of times that it happened.

He breathed in, going through the exercises his former Alpha had taught him in the months following his first full moon. _"Breath in, Harry"_ she had said _"hold it, and then exhale. As you exhale, imagine yourself expelling all of the bad thoughts from your mind."_ He did as she had taught him, all of those years ago, and as such, with each passing second, he felt himself become calmer and calmer.

In hindsight, Harry should have known that Stiles would have suspected him. He _had_ disappeared suddenly twelve months ago, but it hadn't been his fault. He had of course, remained in contact with Scott during that twelve months, but he had neglected to tell anyone of his whereabouts. Despite it having such a small chance of happening, the chance that the Death Eaters would have been monitoring phone calls made it too much of a threat. Stiles didn't _know_ what it felt like to go on the run, didn't _know_ what it felt like to be hunted down like some feral animal, didn't _know_ what it felt like to have to walk to your-

Harry cut off his train of thought, breathed in deeply, held it for a second, before exhaling. He slowly, ever so slowly, cleared his thoughts of anything to do with the war, and Stiles being as insensitive as he was. When he felt like he was as calm as he was going to get for the night, he pulled his bag over to him, and pulled out the light (admittedly to him) book that he had grabbed from its hiding place.

The wooden cover was covered in carvings depicting wolves running through a forest, with an intricate, Celtic, five-fold knot carved into the centre. The edge, just outside the carvings of the running wolves, was carved with various runes for concealment, protection and secrecy.

There was no title to the book, and no name to show who had written it, but it was most certainly old, and well used. One could see where new pages had been added, and where the book had been rebound many times, over the years. The pages themselves were of different quality and material, some being made out of silk, some of vellum, others just standard parchment. Newer paper, most often found in a muggle office, were bound in at the back. All of the pages, however, told the one thing that Harry needed most right at this moment. The history of werewolves, passed down between various alphas over the centuries.

The book was bound shut by thick chains that wrapped around it numerous times, before coming to an end with a thick, metal seal over the front cover. The seal was an exact copy of the Celtic knot carved into the cover, and required the use of a werewolves claws to open. Harry let his claws out ready to do just that, but froze with his hand just over seal, thinking he had heard someone. It couldn't have been someone, he would have heard them clambering up the fire escape, and it wasn't exactly a quiet thing to do…

" _Harry…"_

Harry jumped to his feet, suddenly aware that, yes, he had just heard someone, and they were calling his name. He didn't exactly _know_ very many people from Beacon Hills High, so the fact that the voice sounded very familiar immediately ruled out anyone he had met within the last twenty four hours. But despite that, it was the familiarity of someone's voice one had after not hearing it after a long while, which made him have to really think about who it was.

" _Harry… come here Harry…"_

There it was again, but this time from behind him. He spun around, seeing a pale, glowing form briefly, very much like a ghost, before it flickered out of existence. He hadn't had much time to see if he recognised the face, before the form had flickered, but Harry could tell he knew them from Hogwarts, based on the robes the figure had been wearing. The question was, _who was it?_

Harry slowly, but carefully, moved over to the edge of the roof, leaning over the raised wall to see if he could spot the figure. Where he was looking was behind the motel, and was bathed in shadows, the light from the rooms all facing the front. As such, he was unable to see anything in the shadows, and so let the crimson eyes of his wolf bleed through, the shadows suddenly becoming as bright as if the sun were out. But still, no figure out in the distance, no sign of movement. He let the crimson of his eyes fade back to emerald, as he continued to look out into the shadows.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped a foot in the air, spinning around as he did so, almost stumbling over the edge of the roof.

And there she stood, glowing faintly in the light of the half moon.

Hermione Granger looked at him with a small smile on her face, her hair as bushy as it ever had been. Her soft brown eyes glowed with amusement, as if Harry himself had just told her a very funny joke. She stood there, in the robes that she had usually worn while at Hogwarts, all black with the red and gold trim of Gryffindor along the hem. She was slightly transparent, as if she were a ghost. And Harry reacted as if he had very much seen one for the first time, his jaw moving up and down, his mouth opening and closing as it did so while he tried to form the words he was looking for, but failed to find.

" _How are you, Harry?"_ Hermione asked, still smiling at him, a look to her eye that showed that she thought this was somehow amusing. _"What have you and Ron been up to, since I died?"_

Harry closed his mouth, his rattled mind bouncing around with a hundred different questions that he wished to ask, but his mouth not being able to form them. He analysed the scene around him, noticing everything that was wrong, or right, with what was happening. _This isn't real, this can't be real. She doesn't have a ghost. Doesn't she? And besides, wouldn't it be at Hogwarts if she did?_

All these thoughts whirled through his mind, jumping from one explanation to the next about why she would be here. Plausible reasons such as her ghost was haunting him, seemed reasonable enough, while other implausible ones, such as her having created horcruxes, for whatever reason, and seemed rather ludicrous.

All the while, Hermione continued to ask him how he was going, whether he was feeling okay, maybe he should go see Madame Pomfrey. As she continued to talk, she got more and more frustrated as he continued to remain silent.

And then his mind had come to a jarring halt at the last reason he had thought of. _Had Hermione created a horcrux?_ The thought seemed too ludicrous to even have been thought of, but it made sense. Hermione had refused to let Harry and Ron even _touch_ the books about creating them. Only she had read them, known the ins and outs of creating them out of the three of them. She was gifted enough to have been able to succeed, so the question was, _had she created one?_

"Hermione?" Harry asked, finally having regained his voice. He noticed that, despite the fact that she had stopped rambling, she seemed very frustrated and angry with him at the moment. "Did you, by any chance, create a horcrux?"

The words sounded stupid the moment they came out of his mouth, but they were out there, and he couldn't take them back now. Hermione looked downright furious that he had asked, but didn't seem like she was about to deny it. In fact, she seemed rather smug about it.

" _Of course I did"_ Hermione said, with all the fanfare of announcing that she had just been crowned Queen of the World. _"It was the only way I was ever going to one up 'The Famous Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and true Al-'"_

"How dare you" Harry growled out, cutting her off, voice barely audible over the growl that was tearing through his throat. His eyes had returned to the crimson red of an alpha, and his fangs had descended, making for one hell of a menacing sight. "How dare you do something like that, after everything we've been through? We trusted you."

" _That's your problem Harry"_ Hermione said, her voice taking on a menacing lilt, her eyes glinting maliciously. " _Your way too trus-"_

She was cut off for a second time, but it wasn't Harry this time. A searing pain in his arm pulled his attention to his right, as he jumped to the left, away from the source of pain. Standing next to him, a lit flare in hand, was Stiles, the light fading as he waited to see what Harry would do. The shock of the burn to his arm had reverted his features back to that of a human, and he spun his head around to see Hermione, to find her no longer there.

"W-w-w-what happened? Where'd she go?" Harry asked, stuttering horribly as he spoke. "Where did she go? We have to stop her!"

"No one was there Harry" Lydia said, standing behind Stiles. Stiles himself seemed rather sheepish, unable to talk to Harry, but Lydia continued on. "You were hallucinating. All of you werewolves have."

"All of us?"

"Yep" Lydia said in reply. "You haven't done anything dangerous, or even weird. We found Isaac cowering in fear under his bed. Ethan and Boyd tried to kill themselves-"

"What about Scott? What has he tried to do?" Harry asked, cutting her off, suddenly worried about his brother, his hallucination forgotten.

Stiles and Lydia looked sheepish, and that was all of the answer he needed. He rushed over to where he had sat before, grabbing the heavily bound book and throwing it back into his bag, before throwing it over his shoulder and clambering down the fire escape.

"You two, gather the others and get to the bus" Harry ordered the other two as he did so, strolling across the parking lot in front of the motel. "I don't care what you have to do, but gather up anyone who you know for certain is involved with the supernatural, and get them to-"

But he stopped mid step, having caught an odd scent on the air. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose, trying to catch the scent. And he found it. The sharp, oddly sweet scent of-

"Gasoline" Harry breathed, spinning around to the source of the smell.

What he saw made him breathless twice in one night. There, standing in the middle of the parking lot, somehow having avoided Harry's gaze while he had been barking out orders, stood Scott, soaked in gasoline and standing in a very large pool of it on the ground. Off to the side, Harry could see an empty Jerry can lying on its side.

But what made Harry more breathless than the sight of his brother doused in gasoline, was the lit flare in Scott's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's mind immediately started running through everything he knew about the scene, inwardly yelling at the top of his lungs to get his brothers attention, but outwardly showing a look of shock. Which, considering the circumstances, was quite okay in his books. It was quite shocking to be looking upon one's brother about to kill himself due to some, hopefully, outside influence.

Harry could deal with evil Dark Lords returning from the grave, but he couldn't deal with his brother trying to commit suicide.

Slowly, Harry's mouth began to move, still unable to make a noise for a few moments, before he breathed out a low " _Scott?"_

Stiles and Lydia had been unable to hear it, but Scott had, his head snapping up to see Harry, looking his brother dead in the eye. And what Harry saw frightened him. It wasn't the misty eyed look of someone under the Imperious, or the confused look of someone under the Confundus. It was the clear eyed look of someone, under their own influence, willingly standing in a puddle of gasoline.

"I didn't want you to see this Harry" Scott said, a sad smile to his face. His voice was hollow and dead, like someone who had given up. "I didn't want you to see this at all."

"Why?" Harry asked, still slightly breathless. "You have so much going for you. Why do you want to do this?"

"Everyone around me gets hurt" was Scott's reply, voice trembling as he did so. "Ever since I became a werewolf, everyone around me gets hurt, or dies, and there's nothing I can do about it. The best thing for me to do is to just die."

"But- Scott, that's no reason to -"

But Harry was cut off by Scott, who said "You know, I wish I never became a werewolf. At least, not the way I did. I wish I was still just a nobody, just someone who wasn't good at anything, wasn't good at Lacrosse, wasn't popular, wasn't special. It would just be better to be no one at all."

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes, and a quick glance around him showed that he wasn't the only one.

"But you _were_ someone" Harry said, his voice soft, but loud enough to carry to everyone, werewolf or human. "You still _are_ someone, Scott. Don't you get that? You're my brother, Scott, and no matter what you are, no matter what you have done, or what happens around you, I will still love you. Mum and dad will still love you. Don't you get that?"

"I know that" Scott said, but this time, there was bitterness in his voice. "But the whole time I've been living in _your_ shadow."

Harry was a little shocked at that, and now there were tears running down his cheeks as he spoke. "You've never been in my shadow, Scott. No one has ever preferred me over you."

Scott laughed in reply to that, and the bitterness just made everyone flinch in response. "You're forgetting about someone, Harry? Don't you remember? Our lovely sperm donor, J-"

"Don't you _dare_ speak his name" Harry growled out, his eyes flashing red as he did so. Scott's mouth snapped shut with an audible click in response. "Do not even think of finishing that sentence, Scott McCall. How many times have I had to tell you? Whatever _he-"_ Harry spat the word out almost like it burnt him "-thinks doesn't matter."

And with this, Harry stepped forward, without hesitating, into the puddle of gasoline to stand in front of Scott, his hand outstretched slightly.

"If you think that it is a good decision to kill yourself, because of what you think _he_ thinks about you, than you can take me with you. Okay?"

"Tell me one thing Harry" Scott said resignedly, his voice just above a whisper, so that the humans had to strain to hear.

"Anything, Scott" Harry said, without hesitating a beat. "Ask, and you shall receive."

"That night, when you ran into the forest" Scott said, his voice wavering. "Just before you ran, I saw what happened to you before that. Why did _he_ hit you?"

In response, Harry slowly moved his left hand over to grab Scott's right, bringing it up to rest just over his heart, mimicking Harry's stance from earlier that day.

"I know you can hear my pulse, but this way I can't lie" Harry said, and Scott nodded in reply. "That night, before I became a werewolf, _he_ wanted to kill you. Remove you was what said. He had planned to get rid of you in some way or another, seeing as he couldn't convince me to turn on you. With you out of the equation, he could influence me to his heart's content." Harry took a shuddering breath here, remembering what had happened. "I confronted him about it, and he started yelling at me, saying I shouldn't be meddling in things I don't know anything about. And then he backhanded me for my cheek, for standing up to him. I couldn't stand being around him, so I ran into the forest to get away from him.

"Three nights later, I became a werewolf, and the pain was excruciating. I thought he had killed you, thought I was feeling everything you felt as you died, like I could feel everything you felt when you had an asthma attack. And then I was found, and I was so _happy_ that you were still alive, so happy that mum had kicked him out, and that he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near you ever again. Please, Scott, whatever you do, please don't do this. Please, don't make _him_ happy that you killed yourself, for whatever reason. Please, Scott, I'm begging you. Don't do this."

The whole time, his heart beat remained steady, both to Scott's ears, and the palm resting over his chest. Harry had tears running down his face freely now, and knew that he reeked of sorrow, but couldn't bring himself to care.

And then, slowly, ever so slowly, Scott lowered his arm, so that he was no longer prepared to drop the flare, holding it out to Harry, who tentatively took it from him. Once the flare was out of Scott's grasp, Harry immediately turned it around, and stuck the burning end into the side of his leg, burning a hole through the denim of his jeans and burning the skin underneath. He continued to hold it there, falling to his knees as he did so, until the flame went out completely, before throwing the now useless, and safe, flare to the side. He stood up slowly and shakily, his leg wobbly from the pain still shooting through it, before he pulled his brother into thankful and loving hug. He continued to grip onto his brother, who was now sobbing uncontrollably into Harry's shirt, smearing the older boy with gasoline, soaking the front of his shirt with the flammable substance. It wasn't until Harry heard a scream that they separated.

It was Lydia's scream to be exact, and she was pointing towards a lone figure standing on the roof of the motel, holding a ball of flame almost lazily in one hand. Their face was heavily scarred and pale, their eyes sunken and hollow. The figure wore heavy, black robes that seemed torn and ripped, concealing whether the figure was male or female. The figure smiled, a smile that sent a chill down everyone's spine, before it threw the ball of flame towards Harry and Scott, and disappearing with a crack.

Harry reacted before anyone else could think to do so, snapping his wand out to his hand from its holster, spinning around to face Lydia and Stiles and shooting off mild Banishment charms at each of them, before grabbing the front of Scott's shirt, and _jumping_.

In moments, Harry's and Scott's forms dissipated into a thick, white fog, their forms now insubstantial and harmless. The ball of fire slammed into the ground, passing right through the brothers as it did so, and with a mighty _whoosh_ the gasoline ignited, sending a column of flame into the sky. As it did so, Harry moved the two of them out of the flames, and away from where the puddle of Gasoline had been, before willing their bodies to reform once again.

Stiles and Lydia, slightly miffed at being hit with spells, were delighted that both brothers had survived the attack from… whatever it had been that had attacked them. The flames from the puddle died down, and with a muttered _"Lumos_ " Harry's wand now lit up the parking lot around the four of them.

"I think that everything is okay for now" Harry said, relief filling his voice as he did so. He looked towards Stiles and Lydia. "I want you to go get everyone, as I said earlier. I want to see what made us react as we did, and if it is anything that we can fix, okay?" The two of them nodded, before spinning on their heels to go and gather everyone up. Harry then turned to Scott. "I think it's time we got you cleaned up, don't you think?"

Harry waved his wand and muttered a spell, pointing it towards the ground in front of him, and a wooden stool appeared where he pointed. "Sit down, please."

Scott did as asked, sitting on the stool rather uncomfortably. He jumped slightly when something went flying over his head, and turned to see that Harry had stripped off his shirt, revealing his bare torso underneath. A bare torso covered in varying tattoos of animals and runes.

"Sorry, it was covered in gas" Harry said by way of explanation. "I think you should do the same."

Scott again did as he was told, peeling off the gasoline soaked shirt and throwing it on top of Harry's, before he stripped off his pants as well, before sitting back on the stool. He heard a soft _"Scourgify"_ before a shiver went down his spine, before all of the gasoline disappeared from his skin and hair. Harry then passed Scott a damp towel.

"I'm sorry if this is hot, but it works best, okay" Harry said, coming around to stand in front of Scott, pointing his wand at his chest. " _Aqua Eructo."_

A large column of water shot out of the tip of Harry's wand, hitting Scott squarely in the chest, almost making him fall off the stool. The water was scalding hot, and smelled of soap. Scott didn't know how it smelled like soap, but it seemed very much like Harry was washing him of as much of the scent of gasoline as he could. Scott then started running the towel over his body, trying to wash off the scent of gasoline that covered him, while his brother provided the water to do so.

Within minutes, Scott smelled very much like himself, and felt better now that whatever had happened to him had passed. After a few drying charms were cast on him, he graciously took the spare clothes that Harry held out to him, glad to finally be covered up again. Harry still stood there bare chested, not looking like he was going to do anything about it.

Scott was shocked however when he saw that Harry was crying, and yet trying his best to hide it from him. Scott moved over to stand in front of Harry, before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by his brother. He could hear the others coming up to them, but didn't care that they would see him like this. It wasn't until he felt movement against his shoulder that he realized that Harry was talking.

"Please, don't ever do anything like that again, okay" Harry said, grief filling his voice. "I don't know what I would do without you, Scott. Please, don't do that again."

"I won't, Harry" Scott said earnestly, nodding his head as he did so. "I promise, I won't do anything like this again."

"Okay" Harry said, pulling back, wiping his eyes as he did so. "Just, whatever you do, don't tell me about this. It would destroy her if she found out about this, okay?"

Scott just nodded, understanding that what Harry had said was true.

As Harry pulled back from Scott, he ran his wand through the air in front of him, muttering a diagnostic charm as he did so. A roll of parchment shot out of the end of his wand once he was finished, and grabbed it with his free hand. He then mimicked the motions on himself, waving the wand in front of his torso, the tattoos glowing slightly as he did so. A second roll of parchment shot out of his wand, and he grabbed that too, before placing his wand in his pocket. He then unrolled both parchments, scanning over their contents.

"Oh look at that" Harry said in mock surprise as he read over Scott's parchment. "You're a werewolf, Scott, didn't you know?" He then unrolled the parchment that had appeared for him, and his eyes widened even further in mock surprise. "Holy shit, I didn't know I was a werewolf!"

That elicited a small laugh from Scott at his brothers antics, knowing full well it was an attempt to lighten up the mood from earlier. And Scott knew full well that it was a very successful attempt at that.

Harry then turned back to Scott's parchment, actually reading it over seriously now. "So it says here that you _used_ to suffer from asthma, which is expected. You would no longer suffer from it due to your healing. It says you have had a few broken bones in the past, which is understandable, you were rather accident prone when we were younger, though some of them are rather recent. It doesn't say whether you were slashed up or not, and I don't think I want to know how often that has happened-" He stopped rambling mid-sentence. "Wait, that's odd. It says here that you have mild Wolfsbane poisoning. Huh." He then looked back at his parchment, and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Look at that, I have it too."

He then turned to the gathered crowd, all of whom were rather curious to know what had happened. He singled out the humans specifically, and asked them to search the bus for any signs of Wolfsbane. He then ordered the werewolves to stand in a line, and cast diagnostic charms on each of them, confirming that indeed, all of the werewolves were suffering from a mild form of Wolfsbane poisoning, and surprising Isaac, Boyd and Aiden about the existence of magic, all three of which had surprisingly _not_ paid any attention to Harrys conversation on the bus.

Allison, Stiles and Lydia rejoined them then, and Allison stepped forward to give her report. "No sign of Wolfsbane in the bus at all, Harry. Whoever it was that did this must have poisoned you some other way."

Harry nodded, accepting it for what it was, before casting a bubble head charm on himself, and walking onto the bus, ordering everyone to stay outside. Inside the bus he stood at the front, before he cast a detection charm. The tip of his wand glowed an angry red, notifying him of the presence of a poison of some sort that was present in the bus. He then cast a very powerful _"Scourgify"_ , before recasting the detection charm, the tip of his wand now glowing a bright green. He then dispelled the bubble head charm, before motioning for the others to get onto the bus.

"I think, for tonight, we should just stay here and sleep" Harry said, yawning as he did so. "It's been a long night, me thinks."

As everyone clambered onto the bus, he felt someone's gaze on his back, and turning around he found Lydia and Stiles staring at the tapestry of tattoos that littered his torso. He quirked an eyebrow at the two, before continuing on to the bus, flopping down on a seat near to the back.

"So what do those tattoos mean, Harry?" Stiles asked bluntly, and Harry let out a small bark of laughter at the question.

"Who's to say they mean anything at all, Stiles?" was Harry's reply, a smile on his lips. He subtly heard everyone shifting to hear the conversation, and chuckled slightly at their reactions.

"He has a point, Harry" Scott said quietly, and Harry perked up at this. "You always liked having something with a meaning, so what do they mean?"

This seemed to shock the others, who would have suspected that Scott would know what the meaning of the tattoos were. Though, considering the fact that Harry had gotten many of the tattoos while he had been missing, Scott hadn't even known of their existence.

From where he was lying on the seat of the bus, he contemplated the pros and cons of telling them what they meant. He then, without sitting up, shot his left hand into the air, showing off the snake tattoo on his forearm.

"As I told you, and for those of you who don't know, Hogwarts had four houses, in which we were sorted in our first year" Harry explained. "When I was sorted, I had a choice pf being sorted into either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I chose Gryffindor, because it would have been easier for me to hide my _furry little secret_ , as Uncle Remus calls it." Harry and Scott chuckled at the family joke, while the others looked on questioningly. "This is a way of honoring the House of the Snakes for me. I was almost sorted into Slytherin, and I could have been the Lion in the Snake pit, rather than the Snake in the Lion's den. Either way, I would have still been a wolf in sheep's clothing." A lot of snickering went around the bus at that comment.

He lowered his left arm, before raising his right, showing off the tattoo of the feather. "This is a feather of a Phoenix. Or, a tattoo of a Phoenix Feather. Well, actually, it's an actual Phoenix Feather that has been imbedded into my skin, through some obscure ritual that is meant to help make one more proficient at wandless magic. It really does help, to be honest. That helped me a lot during the war." He flicked his fingers, and a tiny blue flame appeared above his thumb. He lowered his hand down so that the flame was mere centimeters from the tip of his nose. "You won't _believe_ how much this has helped." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, flicking his fingers again as he did so, making the flame disappear. He then sat up, showing the tattoo that was similar, yet different to Scotts on his bicep.

"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided" Harry intoned tracing a pattern in the air in front of him as he did so. Where his finger went, a thin line of flame followed, in the same eerie blue as the one he had shown Allison and Lydia at the rest stop. Once he had finished, floating in the air was a symbol, one of a circle enclosed within a larger circle, bisected through the middle by a horizontal line. What was interesting was that the line bisecting the circles was long enough to have _two_ circle on its length. "When I was fourteen, I watched, defenseless, as someone was murdered in front of me." He waved away the gasps of shock from everyone around, but looked curiously at Ethan, who looked interested, but not shocked. "Any way, after wards, since the murder was done at an international event with two other schools in attendance, Dumbledore made a speech, explaining exactly what happened to the assembled schools. He ended by saying those words. We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."

As he repeated the words, he repeated the two circles on the added length of the line, the two outer loops meeting together. "The symbol of my pack" Harry said after a moment, batting his hand through the flames, dispelling them as he did so. "Me as the Alpha, Scott as the First Beta." As he said that, he motioned to the tattoo on his right bicep, before motioning to the one on Scott's left.

"Okay, that's the ones that were visible _before_ you took off the shirt" Lydia said after a moment of contemplation. "What about the rest? You even have scars, I didn't think that was possible for werewolves."

"The scars are because of dark magic" Harry explained, standing as he did so. He motioned to a large burn that covered the left side of his torso, wrapping around his side, coming from just below the last rib, ending below the rim of his pants. "This was caused by very powerful fire."

"How did you get it?" Lydia asked, looking at the large burn curiously.

Before Harry could answer, Scott perked up, saying "I know how he got it, I was there." When everyone looked at Scott, he continued. "As Harry said, he fought in the Triwizard Tournament. A series of tasks designed to test the champion's knowledge and skill at magic. The first task was to fight a dragon, or at least get past one. Harry got that nasty burn while he was going up against it."

Everyone's head turned to Harry, mouth agape, before Stiles blurted out "You fought a dragon? How fucking cool is that?"

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips, while his cheeks tinted red from embarrassment. "It wasn't as fun as you might think. Imagine, fourteen years old, not knowing what you're going up against, and being fucking terrified once you find out you had to fight a dragon. I thought I was going to die then."

"But you didn't, and you passed with flying colours" Scott said, smiling as he did so.

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you that" Harry said, a sheepish smile on his face.

"So that's the scars, or at least one of them" Lydia said, smiling at the banter from the brothers. "What about the tattoos, what do the rest of them mean?"

"I'll let you pick one for tonight, I think Lydia" Harry said, spreading his arms to the side and spinning around in a slow circle. "I think one should sate your curiosity for now, and then we can get some sleep." He yawned here, and others followed suit as he did so. "I'm wiped."

"Okay" Lydia simply said, her eyes raking over Harry's naked torso curiously. Her eyes landed on one that would be _significantly_ difficult to research on her own. "What is the meaning of this one?" She asked, pointing to one just above Harry's right hip bone.

In response, Harry's eyebrows shot into his hairline, before he barked out a laugh that shocked everyone. He continued to laugh for a minute or two, before regaining his composure.

"Okay, if that is what you wish" Harry said as he ran his fingers over the tattoo in question. It was that of a stylized _WP_ imposed on a background of a standard diamond gem, with flames dancing within the gem in question. These flames, however, were of a brilliant emerald green, and actually _moved_ as if there truly were a fire dancing around on Harry's skin. "That one is actually how I found where you were." Harry said simply in answer.

"And how did you do that?" Allison asked curiously. "And what does _WP_ stand for?"

"Stiles do you still have that coin of Scott's?" Harry said rather than answering Allison's questions.

Stiles fumbled in his pocket before producing the gold coin and throwing it at Harry, who caught it as quickly as he had any snitch.

"I'm sure Scott knows where I'm going with this" Harry said, and continued on once he noticed his brother nodding in reply. "When I was in my fifth year, we used these as a way of communicating for Defense lessons. Considering the fact that our lessons were actually illegal for a while made secret meetings a must. We called the group _The Wolf Pack_ , or _WP_ for short. However, to everyone else, it was known as Dumbledore's Army. That's a long story, so I won't go into it. However, these coins were developed with a safety procedure in place.

"The serial number on the coin can only be changed by the Master coin, which I have at home. It would show the date and time of the next meeting of our group. However, if one were to run their finger over the numbers, like so-" here he ran his finger of the numbers, moving around the bus to show everyone "- the numbers reset to zero across the whole number. And, if you look at the tattoo…"

Everyone did so, and were shocked to see that the _WP_ had moved into the background, with the diamond taking the foreground now. The flames had parted to reveal the side of the bus outside, and the parking lot in front of the Motel they were staying at.

"If the user of the coin was inside a building, this tattoo would also help pinpoint where in the building they are. And that is how I managed to find you. So that is the meaning of that particular tattoo."

Before any more questions could be asked, he rifled through his bag to pull out another shirt, pulling it on and concealing any more of the tattoos on his torso.

"Come on, everyone" He said rather tiredly. "Time for bed."

Everyone seemed in agreeance on not sleeping in the motel, and so picked a chair in which to sleep in. Scott, unsurprisingly to those who had witnessed his near suicide, chose to sleep next to his brother, who immediately wrapped him up in a hug, and wouldn't let go. As his breathing shallowed, and his eyes began to droop, Harry idly wondered how his parents were going to the news he had for them.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home on the bus the next morning was unexpected, yet a grateful reprieve for those who were involved in anything to do with the supernatural. Most of the students involved had been unable to sleep well the night before, for obvious reasons, and as such, were grateful that they were able to sleep longer.

Harry, who was normally a deep sleeper, had a fitful sleep for what was left of the night when everyone had finally settled down. He was surprised to find that nightmares from the war had returned, his meditations making it difficult for them to occur normally, but the events of the night before had shaken him so much, that he had nightmares that he swore were as bad as when Voldemort had been able to possess him.

What surprised all of them the most, however, was that Lydia had noticed that the coach had had a purple stain on his shirt where his whistle would hang while it was around his neck. When she found that the whistle contained powdered Wolfsbane, of all things, it, at the very least, explained why the werewolves had all acted strangely the night before. The question remained, who was it that wanted them dead?

With the previous day's events having been on a Friday, it was now Saturday, and as such the school was closed for the weekend. In what Scott and Stiles would claim as being some weird voodoo in play, the Coach had uncharacteristically ordered the bus driver to drop everyone off at their houses. (What Scott and Stiles didn't know, was that Harry himself had confunded the coach into doing it, so they weren't far off with their 'weird voodoo' explanation.) Once the bus had pulled up, Harry, Scott and Isaac hopped off, walking up the drive to the front door to the house.

As Scott unlocked the door, Harry breathed in the scents around him, taking in the scent of the house he had lived in his whole life, the smells and sounds of the forest and the wildlife that lived in it, and the familiar scents of his parents, who were in the house at that very moment, based on what he could hear.

"We're home" Scott called out, opening the door and ushering Harry and Isaac into the house. Harry had, at first, wondered why Isaac was living with them, but upon hearing the reason why, that being that Derek Hale seemed to be a bad alpha and a bad Guardian, was reason enough for Harry not to complain. Not that he had much to complain about, Isaac seemed to be a pretty decent kid, for all he knew.

"Hey there, boys" their mother called from the kitchen, where the scents of cooking meat emanated from. "We're in the kitchen."

The three boys dropped their bags at the door, hurrying into the kitchen as they did so, hungry for food as always. As they entered, Harry openly stared at his mother, a warm look to his face, before he strode over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey mum, how are you?" Harry asked, voice slightly muffled by her bushy brown hair. "How was work yesterday?"

"I'm good, and work was tiring, as usual" Lily replied, her smile and calm attitude belying her annoyance. Harry pulled back, looking his mother up and down, a smile on his face as he did so.

The first thing that many didn't know about Lily was that her name was, in fact, Lily. The second thing that many didn't know about Lily was that she was a witch.

The events of that Halloween night in 1995 had left Lily and James Potter alive and well, if slightly shaken that they had been betrayed by one of their closest friends. Voldemort, deciding to be as cruel as he could be, had decided to spare Lily and James, but kill Harry and Scott, and force them to have to live through the grief of not being able to save their children. Afterwards, though all four of the young family had survived, Lily had been hesitant to use the fidelius again, due to what had happened.

And so, with the help of Albus Dumbledore, they had schemed up a plan to make any Slytherin green with envy. Seeing as no one knew that Lily and James had survived, they had fled from the wizarding world, while Dumbledore spun the tale of a young family torn apart by murder, and that only Harry had survived. According to the Wizarding world of Britain, he was hidden away from the clutches of those who would conspire revenge for their fallen master. Harry and Scott had, in fact, been spirited away on the next flight out of Heathrow Airport to America, with Lily and James under new aliases so that no one would be any the wiser.

As Dumbledore had been the one to cast the Fidelius over the Potter home, he had been informed when the Secret Keeper had been changed from Sirius to Pettigrew. Upon Sirius's release from his short stay in Azkaban, and Pettigrew's capture, Sirius and Remus had discreetly been informed of the whereabouts and health of the Potters, now the McCall's, and had, just as discreetly, left the country through the same methods.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Harry smiled at his mother, before looking around the kitchen, hoping to spot yet another familiar face. "Where's dad?" he asked as he did so.

As he said this, a loud bang resonated from the direction of the kitchen sink, quickly followed by the sound of very colourful swearing, which itself was followed by Lily laughing. As Harry looked around her, he found a pair of legs sticking out of the cupboard under the sink, where the swearing was emanating from.

Still giggling, Lily said "The sink broke, and your father had the smart idea of fixing it himself, even though he has no idea how the plumbing works. Isn't that right, dear?"

Another bang emanated from the cupboard, followed yet again by more expletives, before the man under the sink pulled himself out of the cupboard, before standing up facing away from Harry and the rest. The man spun around, revealing a broadly grinning Sirius, his million watt smile directed straight at Harry.

"Hey there, kiddo. How are you doing?" Sirius asked, striding across the kitchen, manoeuvring his way around Lily, before pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug, much like Harry had done with Lily. "It's good to see you again, buddy."

"I'm good dad, really good" Harry said, unable to keep a grin off his face as he did so.

As it was, despite the fact that Lily and James had practically been high school sweet hearts, it was not a match made in heaven, as many had believe. By the time Harry and Scott were six, things had escalated so much, that Lily kicked James out, and quickly filed for divorce. She still loved him, if not as much as she once had, but was quick to know that life would be better for her, Scott and Harry without James present.

Sirius was not happy with James once he had heard that the reason he had been kicked out was because he had been abusing Scott and Harry. As it reminded him very much of his own life with his parents, he and Remus were quick to cut ties with James, siding with Lily and the boys over his old friend.

Sirius and Remus were glad to help out with anything they could, and since Sirius had moved in with them, he was glad to be able to help his godsons. He worked part time for the Sheriffs department in Beacon Hills, looking after the boys when they weren't at school, and while Lily was busy working at the hospital. By the time Harry was going off to Hogwarts, Sirius and Lily had been married for a little under a year, and depending if they were in the Magical or Muggle worlds, they went by either Evans, or McCall, respectively.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts, again, this time by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Isaac visibly tensed, while Scott seemed wary. But Harry, Sirius and Lily all seemed to have expected the noise. In fact, Harry had picked up the sound of the familiar heartbeat of the remaining person long before they had made a noise.

Through the doorway into the lounge emerged a tall, gangly and freckly red head with dark blue eyes. He wore long, baggy sweat pants that covered his feet, and a long sleeved shirt that seemed to be old and thread bare.

"Hullo there" he said, grinning as he did so. He turned to Harry, smiling as he did so. "I see you're back. How'd everything go?" He then noticed that there were others in the room, his eyes landing on the one person he didn't know. "Oh, hullo. I didn't see you there. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He held out his hand in greeting.

Isaac, though seemingly shocked that there was someone else in the house he had missed, cautiously grabbed Ron's hand and shook it, introducing himself as he did so. Once the greeting was over, Ron then pulled Scott into a friendly hug, before stepping back, yawning widely as he did so.

"Do you want some coffee, Ron?" Lily asked, moving over to the stove as she did so. Ron gave his ascent, before she took the lid off of the kettle and peered inside before giving the sink a somewhat withering look. "You _had_ to fix the sink now, didn't you dear?" She shook her head and, without waiting for an answer, flicked her wrist summoning her wand from its holster. She pointed the tip into the kettle and muttered " _Aguamenti_ ", before the sound of water filling the kettle filled the kitchen. She then placed the kettle back on the sink, and lit the burner underneath.

She spun around to face the small group, before she clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at a wide eyed Isaac as she did so. She then groaned, moving over to the bench and placing her head on the counter. She groaned, before muttering "Did I really just do that?"

Everyone but Isaac laughed at both of their reactions, before Isaac was heard muttering "She can do magic too?"

"I can too, Kiddo" Sirius said, pulling out his wand as well, giving it a lazy flick, and turning the toaster into a cockatoo, before turning it back.

"Same here" Ron said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing a long, thin, silvery substance that wrapped around his wrist, before trailing up his forearm. He then flicked his fingers, before a bright blue canary appeared out of the air above his hand. Another flick of his fingers, and the canary disappeared in a puff of feathers. He had a somewhat grim look on his face as he did so.

Isaac, still somewhat dumbfounded by this fact, just nodded, muttered something about needing time to register what he had just seen, and walked out of the room without another word. Scott merely grimaced slightly, before turning to Ron.

"So what brings you here?" He asked, thanking Lily as she placed a mug of coffee in front of him. "I thought you would have gone into Auror training, or something."

"Well, you know me, live a little" Ron said brightly, if tiredly. But then he grimaced and took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "I'm a lot smarter than many people think. I'm more… how did Harry put it? Right, I'm more street smart than book smart. When we finished our fifth year, Harry, Hermione and I had a deal, that if we survived the war, we would take a break from the Wizarding World, go into the muggle world. I thought it would be a way for me to understand dad's weird obsession with muggles, and if going with Harry and Hermione would help that, then so be it. Even if I had to go to school, again."

He glowered at Harry here, who merely smiled brightly at Ron. Lily and Sirius laughed as he did so.

"Anyway, as much as Hermione-" he cut himself off before he continued, if more subdued. "As much as Hermione died, I thought it would be best to still go with Harry, as a way of getting to know the world she came from." He gave a wobbly smile to Scott, before draining the rest of his cup. "Thanks for the coffee, Mrs. Evans. I really needed that." He stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so. "I hate jet lag. I'm, gonna go and have a shower, if that's okay?"

"Of course" Lily said, gathering up the empty mugs she had passed around. "And please, Ron, call me Lily."

She moved over to the sink, mugs in hand, turning the tap on to rinse them out. A gurgling sound issued from the spout, but no water came out, before, with a loud BANG, the taps burst off of the sink, a large spout of water spurting up into the air. With a shriek, and a crashing of china, Lily jumped back, before turning on Sirius.

"SIRIUS" She screamed. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH THE SINK? GO AND CALL A DAMNED PLUMBER, _NOW_ , BEFORE I HEX YOUR BITS INTO OBLIVION!"

Sirius, who had been rapidly retreating to the doorway before the yelling had started, where Ron still stood, spun on his foot and ran out of the room so fast, he knocked Ron to the floor in his rush to leave the room and the irate Lily. Ron, who had been too busy laughing at Lily's screaming, didn't even seem to have noticed that he had been bowled over.

Harry and Scott were also roaring with laughter as well, before dashing out of the room, picking Ron up between the two of them, when Lily turned to the two of them. All three of them continued to laugh as they ran from the now seething Lily.

 _-Line-Break-_

A sleek, black furred wolf sped through the trees, the sound of panting breath, pounding feet and rustling leaves the only sound that announced the wolfs presence. Behind it sped two others, one equally as black, the other a light brown. Followed by those, though not a wolf, was an equally large, shaggy black dog, its grey eyes alight with mischief.

The crimson eyes of the lead wolf spotted a stand of trees ahead, too closely spaced together to pass through. In the beat between one second and the next, the lead wolf spun to the left, its followers hot on its trail without a second thought. Still, the only sound to announce the arrival of the canines was their panting breaths, pounding feet, and the slight rustle of branches as they passed by.

A loud caw sounded out from the trees, before a flock of birds shot out of the trees, the sound of the rustling leaves sending the wolves barrelling to the right, the crimson eyed wolf still in the lead as they did so. One of the birds, a small and sleek raven, parted from the flock, swinging down to fly just above the head of the lead wolf. This did not go unnoticed by the following wolves, whose glowing yellow eyes glinted maliciously, as they began to growl at the intruder. A warning bark from the lead wolf silenced them instantly.

And then, as if out of nowhere, the edge of a cliff appeared as suddenly as if being hit by a bus. The lead wolf had been going too fast to slow down, and instead launched itself into the air, as if trying to jump across the ravine to the other side. The two wolves that had been following it stopped, however, just before reaching the edge, while the large dog followed the first wolfs lead, launching itself off the cliff. The raven continued on for a few more feet, before launching itself downwards, into a vertical dive.

The lead wolf twisted in the air, and instead of the wolf, there was a very naked Harry hurtling through the air. With a whoop of joy, his form shimmered, before taking on the smoky quality that it usually did, before he Flew through the air. The raven twisted, and this time, a thankfully clothed Ron took the ravens place. This was followed yet again by the large dog, who was replaced by an equally clothed Sirius. The both of them mimicked Harry, their forms taking the form of pearly white smoke, before they too Flew like Harry down to the ground below.

Harry, who had not fully reformed from the waist down, looked up to the top of the cliff, to see the two wolves that had followed him still standing at the lip of the cliff. He rolled his eyes, leaving Sirius and Ron at the bottom of the cliff, as he manoeuvred himself to the top. He stared at the two wolves imploringly, before he spoke.

"Shift back, you two. We don't have much time."

Both wolves looked at each other, before looking back at Harry and shaking their heads simultaneously.

"Is it because you're naked?"

They looked at each other again, before gazing at Harry and nodding together.

"Oh for Christ sake, really?" Harry asked, before he reached out a hand from where he was casually floating in the air, grabbing a handful each of the wolves' coats. "You're coming down with me."

As he said this, their forms took on the pearly white smoke of Harry's lower half, before they appeared on the floor of the ravine. It was rocky, leaf strewn, with a small stream running through a small ditch in the centre of the ravine. It was the perfect hiding spot for where they were going.

When Harry and the wolves had landed, their forms solidifying, Sirius thrust three sets of pants at Harry from an expanded bag, before he walked over to one of the rock walls of the ravine they were in. While Harry pulled on one of the pairs of pants, Sirius pulled out a short bladed knife, slit his palm, and placed the wound on the rocks, smearing blood across the grey stones. The rumbling of stone shifting filled the area, as the rocks in front of Sirius shifted and moved around, revealing an opening big enough to let through three men striding abreast. Without a second's hesitation, Harry, Ron and Sirius moved forward, while the other two wolves remained behind.

Noticing the absence of the two wolves, Harry turned, to find Scott and Isaac standing where the wolves had been, wearing the pants he had thrown to them, but nothing else. He cocked his head to the wall of the ravine, noticing their hesitation. "What are you two waiting for, an invitation?"

They both took a step forward, before coming to a halt, heads tilted to the left, as if trying to hear something. "What's behind the stone, Harry?"

"Somewhere we can talk in peace. I would rather not have this Alpha Pack listening in on our conversations. And it's perfectly safe, anyway, so come on."

Harry motioned towards the opening in the stone, before turning on his heel, and walking through the void in the ravine wall. Curiosity got the better of Scott and Isaac, as they followed Harry through, into pitch black darkness.

"W-w-where are we?" Isaac asked, his voice stuttering as he did so. He clearly wasn't a fan of the dark.

"Harry, where are we?" Scott asked, as the sound of stones shuffling around sounded from behind him. They were now trapped inside.

"Relax, everything will be fine" Harry said, his eyes glowing red in the darkness. "Let your eyes glow, it will help you see."

They did as they were told, and two sets of glowing yellow eyes appeared floating in the darkness.

Harry looked around, seeing his brother and new friend standing close together, saw his dad standing a little further in, next to Ron, who was somewhat shaken as well. He moved over to his oldest friend, clapping him on the back as he did so. "You okay there, Ron?" he asked.

Ron shuddered slightly, looking into Harry's crimson red eyes. "You know, I never saw your eyes like this much, but now I look, they're very different to what I thought they would be."

"Of course they're different, Ron, my eyes are normally green, not red."

"That's not what I meant" Ron said, as he shivered slightly. "I meant, when you said your eyes glowed red, I thought they would be like Voldemort's eyes, but they're not. They might be the same colour, but they are completely different."

Harry's eyes teared up a bit, as his heart fluttered with gratitude. He smiled widely, wiping his eyes to clear the, before he turned back to his friend. "Thanks. You sure you're okay?"

"I think I will be" Ron said, nodding as he did so. Though Ron couldn't see him, Harry could see him clearly in the dark cave they were in. "It's just, this place reminds me of Malfoy Manor. The only difference is that we can't hear Hermione screaming."

Harry patted him on the back, pulling him into a one armed hug as he did so. "There aren't any prisoners here, if that's helpful" he said, before he detached himself from Ron, and moved over to where he could see a large, steel door. He moved up to it, placing his hands on the wheel that sat dead centre of the door.

"What's behind there, Harry?" Isaac asked curiously. Harry turned to see that Scott had his arm across the blonde's shoulders, and that he seemed calmer than before.

"Only the Bunker" Harry said.

Scott, Ron and Isaac waited for an explanation, and when none was given, Scott asked, "So, what's the Bunker? What's so important about this place?"

"Where we came in, just outside in that ravine" Harry said, as he heaved on the wheel. "That is where I became a werewolf." He heaved on the wheel again, and it made a quarter turn this time. "Why is this so _tight_?" He heaved again, and the wheel turned half way this time. "There we go. Dad and I thought, once I became an Alpha, if I became an Alpha, that we would need a place to set up headquarters essentially. So this is the final product. The Bunker."

He heaved on the wheel again, and it made another quarter turn. This time, however, there was a loud _thunk_ as the bolts in the door moved out of place, unlocking the door. He pulled on the wheel, pulling the large steel door open as he did so. The space beyond the door was as equally as dark as the cave they were in.

Harry moved into the room beyond, before looking over his shoulder at the others. "I would suggest you all cover your eyes. This might hurt a bit if you don't."

Once he was sure everyone had done so, he moved over to the light switch, closed his eyes, and went to flick the light switch on. And then he paused.

"Hang on, I'm forgetting something" Harry said, turning back to the others, his eyes now blazing crimson red, visible in the darkness to Sirius and Ron. "Isaac, you must now make a choice."

"Me?" Isaac asked, taking a step away from Harry as he did so. "What kind of choice must I make?"

"Simply the choice of who you want to be your Alpha" Harry said simply, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Only those who are a part of my pack can go beyond here, and I'm not about to let you be the exception. No offense."

"So, what, you want me to be a part of your pack? I don't get it, you met me two days ago, and you want me to be a part of your pack? There has to be some kind of catch."

"Who says there has to be a catch?" Harry said. "Why does _everyone_ ask- no, no, don't worry. You want to know why I would let you join after meeting you two days ago. Fine. You're my brother's friend. He trusts you. And so, _I_ trust you, somewhat. But I have enough trust in you to know that you're not going to run to Derek and tell him what we were here for. Or where here is, for that matter."

"Is that it? You trust me simply because I am friends with Scott? I don't believe you."

"Don't believe him all you want" Ron said, his voice floating out of the darkness. Scott and Isaac jumped, having forgotten he was there. "I honestly didn't think I would be able to be friends with Harry _ever_ because of his fame back home. I thought I was lucky getting to share a cabin with him on the train to school, and that was it. But he made his greatest rival at school simply because he met me first, and decided he liked being my friend over some rich snob. And that was in the span of five _hours_. Consider it rare when Harry takes two _days_ to come to a decision about someone."

"Actually, it was more like seven hours that it took for me to come to a decision on where I stood with you, Isaac" Harry said, drawing the conversation back to him. "After we were-" he coughed "- after we were attacked, when you seemed shocked that magic was real, I knew I could trust you. You had that whole bus ride to eavesdrop on us, but you didn't. That was when I knew I could trust you."

Isaac's eyes glistened slightly, and he sniffed quietly, so that Sirius and Ron wouldn't hear, but knew that Harry and Scott would. He ignored them. He cleared his throat, before, eyes no longer glistening, he said "What do I have to do?"

"Merely say that you renounce Derek Hale as you're Alpha, and that you accept me in his stead" Harry said in reply. "Make it formal. If I were to say it, I would say 'I, Harry McCall, do hereby renounce whoever as my alpha, and do accept whoever in their stead.' You got that?"

"Yeah, I've got it" Isaac said, before clearing his throat. "I, Isaac Lahey, do hereby renounce Derek Hale as my Alpha, and do accept Harry McCall in his stead."

Harry breathed in deeply, feeling the magic of the pack bond form between him and Isaac. He heard Isaac gasping as he, too, felt the bond forming between them. It was a feeling of joy and companionship, of friends, family, _pack_.

"Why didn't I feel this when I became a werewolf?" Isaac asked, his voice filled with wonder as the bond strengthened between them.

"You would've been in pain, from getting the bite" Harry said, smiling at Isaac's reaction. "The pain of the change would have overridden any other emotions, and so you wouldn't have felt the bond form. Now, close your eyes, I think it's high time we get into the Bunker, shall we."

He moved back into the doorway, reached out for the light switch, closed his eyes, and flicked the lights on.


	6. Chapter 6

The lights flared to life, sending dazzling bright sparks through Harry's closed eyelids. He opened his eyes, hastily blinking them to get them used to the sudden light that filled the room beyond the door. He moved further into the room, allowing the others to follow him in.

What he saw made him smile. It was exactly the way he had wanted it to be. The room he had stepped into was large and round, with a high domed roof. In the centre was a recessed pit, a couch circling the rim, while the centre held yet another pit, with logs of wood set up, ready to be lit for a fire. The rest of the room held overstuffed couches and armchairs, low lying coffee tables, and a couple of bookcases filled to over flowing with various trinkets and magical objects.

Four doorways led out of the room, each leading to different areas of the Bunker. One was where Harry and the rest had entered, out into the dark cave, and the exit to the ravine. Opposite the entrance, the doorway led out into a large library, easily three levels of old, even ancient, texts on spells, creatures and magical history. Harry could just see the banister of the topmost level, the library having been dug _down_ into the earth, rather than up. He knew that on the lowest level of the library there would be a long table that stretched for most of the length of the floor.

To the left a doorway opened up onto a hallway, lined on either side with more doors. They each opened up onto bedrooms for any other members of the pack, and would also act as spare rooms for the Wolf Pack, if any chose to visit.

The doorway to the right was the odd one out, and Isaac was the first to ask about it.

"Why is that doorway bricked up?"

And indeed it was bricked up. The doorway, with an arched top just like the others, was bricked up completely, blocking off whatever was on the other side, if there was anything. It stood out against the surrounding plaster wall, which had been painted to look like a forest in the early morning. If they had been hoping to hide whatever had been there, they had failed spectacularly.

"It's to stop anyone from getting in, obviously" Sirius said, strolling across the room to the bricked up doorway, pulling his wand out as he did so. He didn't have his wand core encircling his wrist, and as such still needed to use his wand for any form of magic. "No one is allowed down there, except for Harry and me. Only those keyed into the wards can go beyond this wall." He tapped the tip of his wand in a seemingly random pattern on the bricks, which hastily shuffled around and moved, revealing an empty passage beyond. "Anyone else will die, so I warn you not to try to go in." He said this last bit, glaring at Isaac, Scott and Ron as he did so, who nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"Dad, can I have the case?" Harry asked, walking over to the empty passage as he did so. "And where do I go?"

Sirius pulled out a small, match box sized object, before enlarging it, revealing it to be a black, metal case, inscribed with runes. He carefully handed it over to Harry, who carefully held it out at arm's length, not wanting to have it any closer.

"The main vault is just at the end of the corridor" Sirius said, his face grim. "Do you really need another, though? I honestly think one-"

"Dad, please, we've talked about this before" Harry said, cutting Sirius off. "It's necessary, and that's all I'm going to tell you. We all have our secrets, you know that."

"Yes, and yet you seem to have more than most" Sirius said in reply.

"I know" Harry muttered. "But that's why this is necessary. The less people that know about this, the better, and the less people that know what is inside, is even better then less people knowing about the vault. Please, just don't ask questions."

"Okay, fine" Sirius said. "Just, be careful, okay? Those wards are sentient, and can be really dangerous."

"Okay, I will. I'll be back soon. Show them around" Harry nudged his head in the direction of Scott, Isaac and Ron. "You know this place better than anyone."

And with that, he walked into the passage, the brick work falling in place behind him, sealing him off from the others. He breathed in slowly, before he flicked the lights on, illuminating the passage.

He made his way through the passage as quickly as possible. It wasn't long, and he reached the end in under a minute. What he saw took his breath away.

A large, round, vault door sat embedded in the wall, guarding the entrance to the vault that held the families riches. Large bars crisscrossed the door, bolting the heavy metal into place. Harry knew, from the smell of the chamber he was in, that the door was saturated in magic, protecting it from any form of theft, not that they would have gotten this far in the first place. But Sirius's suspicion of strangers and outside dangers was something that, despite his hatred for his family, had been engrained into him from birth. Always have more protection than is needed, he always said

Harry, however, wasn't looking to enter the large vault in front of him. He looked to the right, finding a nondescript wooden door, which was where he was headed. He moved over to it, pressing his right hand to the bare wood of the door. A quick, sharp pain, lanced through his hand, and he hissed in pain at the expected jolt, but didn't pull his hand away. The pain receded as quickly as it had appeared, and the door swung open, revealing a set of stairs that led down deeper into the earth. He quickly and hurriedly descended them, not wanting to take too long in doing what needed to be done.

The stairs continued to descend, before levelling off, and leading to a straight corridor, which continued on for a hundred feet, before opening up into a plain, stone room, lit only by a few, bare lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling. Across the room from the corridor was Harry's destination.

The room was empty, devoid of any sort of indication that the room had ever been in use. Every wall was blank and smoothly cut, as if by a laser. Aside from the doorway out of the room, there was no other way in or out. There was no sign of runes or magic of any sort having been cast anywhere in the room, but the scent of cloves and jasmine that permeated the air, almost intoxicating in its strength, and was the only indication, to Harry at least, of how much magic had actually been cast in the chamber.

Still carrying the case at arm's length with his left hand, Harry moved over to the wall opposite the doorway he had entered, pulling his wand out with his right as he did so. This was something that needed a little more finesse than a hand.

He placed the tip of his wand on the wall, at about eyelevel, before he moved the tip across the wall, leaving a glittering silver trail behind. He stopped a little to the left of his face, having created a horizontal line, before moving down to the right, stopping, then moving up to the right, creating two diagonal lines. Together, he had created a glimmering, silver, and upside down triangle. He removed his wand from the wall, placing it at the lowest point of the triangle, and moved his wand up, in a wavy line, that ended just above the horizontal line, so it bisected the tringle.

It was a symbol he had found while reading a muggle book series, one that had been mentioned quite often. But it was a symbol that no wizard, at least no muggle hating wizard, would know about. And Harry knew it would _only_ be muggle hating wizards that would be looking for him and what he had to hide.

The symbol flashed an emerald green, showing that, yes, it was correct, and that Harry was not an imposter, before fading out of existence. Harry waited patiently for a second, before a tiny hole appeared, right in the centre of where the symbol had been. It gradually, and quickly, widened into a large hole in the wall, still in the shape of the upside down triangle, and was large enough for Harry to walk through without having to duck his head. He walked through the opening, and found exactly what he had come down here for.

It was a large room, not as large as the main room of the bunker, but still fairly large on its own. It was square, the walls smoothly cut, and made of obsidian. It was rare to find obsidian in such quantities as this, but it had many magical properties. Obsidian was highly resistant to magic, and could withstand full frontal attacks from even the darkest and most powerful of spells. But it had one unique property that made it highly sought after. It absorbed any and all magic that was used _against_ it, and used it to strengthen it even more. It was highly sought after for this, and was used mainly for either magical bunkers, or for extremely high security vaults, such as this.

The room was somewhat bare, however, with the only furniture in the room being a wooden table, and two bookcases that stood empty against one wall.

Harry moved over to the table, carefully placing the metal case on the table, popping the locks on it open as he did so. He took a deep breath, before he opened the case, almost as if what was inside could kill him instantly. _'Although'_ Harry thought _'That isn't far from the truth.'_

 _-Line-Break-_

The sound of footsteps on the stairs was the only indication to the others that Harry had returned from whatever it was that he had been doing in the vaults. They looked up to find him descending the final few stairs, looking slightly dishevelled, but otherwise fine.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked, a mischievous grin on his face. "Did someone try to snog you on your way back?"

Everyone laughed, Harry chuckling a little while he attempted to fix his hair in a mirror that hung from the wall, his cheeks flushing as he did so. "You do know, dad, if someone else had managed to get in here, I would be a little worried. You're meant to be the best Ward Smith in the country. If someone got in here without our permission, I'd like a refund."

Everyone laughed again, and Sirius just smiled at Harry's comeback good naturedly.

"So" Harry began, turning from the mirror, having failed to fix his hair. "What do you think of the place? Do you like it?"

"It's great" Ron answered, smiling as he did so. "The whole place is amazing. The Library is awesome. Hermione would have loved it."

Harry smiled at his friend, agreeing with him whole heartedly. Hermione would have loved it.

"I think this place is amazing" Isaac breathed out in awe. "It's not often you find out that your friends brother is magical, and that he has a hidden underground bunker that he uses for pack meetings. And it's all made by magic, from what I've been told. It's just, mind blowing."

"You think this is big?" Sirius asked, spinning around, arms spread out, motioning to the library and its upper two floors above them. "You should see the Ministry of Magic back in England. Nine levels accessible by lift, all underground, and the lowest two levels are only accessible by stairs. And even then, those lowest two are in the Department of Mysteries, and only Unspeakables could access them."

"Unspeakables?" Isaac asked, at the same time as Scott asked "What are they?" The two looked at each other, a grin on each of their faces for having spoken at the same time.

"The people who work in the Department of Mysteries" Sirius said in answer, while Harry went and began looking through the books, with Ron's help. Sirius continued talking, completely unaware that Harry and Ron had walked off.

The subjects covered by all of the many books ranged across all of the subjects studied at Hogwarts, from Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, to Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Charms. Many of the books also covered subjects that were considered too dark to be taught, or too difficult for those still only learning to harness their magic. Despite this, Harry ascended one of the staircases to the second level, Ron hot on his heels, looking for the vast section that covered Werewolves.

Once they had reached the section, Ron asked "Why are you here? I thought you knew a lot about Werewolves?"

"I know a lot about Werewolves, Ron, but I don't know everything" Harry said in reply, pulling various titles off the shelves seemingly at random. "It's like how you don't know everything about wizards. That's why we learn. Here, take these."

He then handed over a large stack of books, which caused Ron to stumble and almost drop them from their combined weight. "Warn a guy when you give him something this heavy next time, will you?"

"What are you talking about? That wasn't heavy, it was-" Harry cut himself off when he looked at Ron, noticing the strain he was under from the weight of the books. "Right, sorry, Werewolf strength, remember? What's heavy to you, isn't to me. Here, let me take some, let's go back down."

They carried the books down stairs, to the large table that stretched across the room, Ron struggling somewhat, before they dropped the books on the table with a loud _bang_ , causing Sirius to stop talking about whatever it was he had been talking about before they had returned.

"What's all this for, then?" Sirius asked, his curiosity piqued at whatever they were doing.

"We want to know why there would be an Alpha Pack, and if there has been anything of the sort in the past" Harry said by way of explanation. "And actually, now that I think about it, something on the Darach as well would be useful." He waved his hand almost carelessly as he said this, before a _whooshing_ sound caught everyone else's attention. A number of books had shot off of the shelves, and zoomed around the room, before landing in a neat pile right in front of Harry. "Okay, it's about time that we get started on this research. Come on, chop, chop, we don't have all day."

"Wait, wait, wait" Ron said, jumping up from the chair he had been sitting in. "An _Alpha Pack_? Another one?"

"Hang on" Scott said. "You said something about the Alpha Pack earlier, at the Motel. Didn't you?"

"What's going on, Harry?" Sirius asked, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"Harry" Ron muttered, moving around the table to crouch beside his friend. "What's going on? How does this have anything to do with the war?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he did so. He muttered something, but no one was able to hear what he had said.

"Can you speak up Harry? None of us heard that" Ron said, calmly waiting for his friend to speak up.

"He was a part of the Succession. We had to get rid of him" Harry said, as if that answered anything. "He had to be killed, if not because of that, but because he was a monster."

"But of background would be nice, Harry" Sirius said, while Ron's face became a mask of horror and understanding. "Succession? And who was killed? Please, anything would be helpful."

"Voldemort, and his Line of Succession" Harry said calmly and quietly, his voice carrying in the silence of the room. He took a shuddering breath, before he continued. "He had contingency plans in place, so that, if he were to die, even though he thought it was impossible, the war would continue. He had a Line of Succession, a list of people who were to assume command were he to die." Harry took another breath, steadying himself, before continuing. "Each person on that list was as monstrous as the next, and would have burned everything to the ground if it meant they would win. So, we did the only thing we could possibly think of, that would permanently remove them as a threat. Azkaban was no longer an option, as Voldemort controlled it and the dementors, so we did the next best thing."

"We assassinated them" Ron said jumping in to give Harry a break. "One by one, from the ground up, we took out everyone who would be in line to take power were Voldemort to die. One of them was Fenrir Greyback, I think he was sixth in line to take over. But that's the thing, Greyback wasn't working alone. There was an Alpha Pack, which Greyback was a member of, and I think he was pretty high up in it too."

"How many were in the pack?" Scott asked, hoping that they weren't the same pack's they were talking about.

"There were about ten members, maybe twelve, I wasn't entirely sure" Harry said, taking over from Ron. "But it was through them that Voldemort got the Werewolves on his side. All but me and Remus, of course. But many of the members of the Alpha Pack were killed during the war, and I think there was only about three left. What was his name? I always forget. Dagnar? No, Daelos? No, not that either."

"Is it Deucalion?" Isaac asked, and Harry's head shot up, eyes snapping open as he did so.

"That's it, Deucalion and his Lieutenants, Kali and Ennis. They were the only ones left after the war."

"But there's five now. They have Aiden and Ethan on their side" Scott said.

"Then they must have been recruiting" Harry muttered, while he focused to keep his heartbeat steady. "And that must be why they're here, or at least one of the reasons."

"What do you mean 'one of the reasons'?" Sirius asked, looking on doubtfully at Harry and the others. "They're recruiting, so what? Their not hurting anyone, are they?"

"They are, and there is the problem" Harry said, worry tinting his voice. "Deucalion, from what it seems, is trying to get at Scott, someone he knows I am very close to and for good reason."

"What do you mean, he's trying to get to me?" Scott asked, a look of worry passing over his face.

"He wants revenge" Harry said simply. "He wants to kill you, or at least corrupt you, because I killed Fenrir Greyback. He wants to get to you, because I killed his brother."

This statement left the room silent, before, without another word, Harry cracked open a book, and began doing some research, hoping no one would ask any questions. And his silent plea was, thankfully, answered, when the others wordlessly pulled books over to them, and began reading themselves.

 _-Line-Break-_

The alarm blared loud and clear in the early morning the next day. With a groan, Harry pulled himself out of bed, sending a wandless silencer towards the alarm as he did so. It was only now that he regretted ever thinking of going to a muggle school after Hogwarts.

Across the room, Ron also groaned as he moved out of bed, wearing sweatpants and the same, threadbare shirt he had worn when Harry had gotten home two days before hand. Harry, meanwhile, wore only his sweatpants, having been too hot the night before to wear a shirt. The boys quickly and efficiently got changed into their clothes for the day, Harry having to help Ron pick out muggle worthy clothes as he did so. He and Hermione may have _tried_ to help Ron with his muggle clothing during their schooling, but he still had a long way to go before he would be able to pick out his own muggle clothes.

They stumbled down the stairs, somehow not falling down them in their sleep deprived state and breaking something. They had returned to the house shortly after midnight, their attempts to find anything on Alpha Packs and Darachs having been a waste of time. Due to the size of the library in the Bunker, it would take weeks to look through everything they had, and so far they had nothing. It was somewhat frustrating, that they didn't have anything, and Harry somewhat wished Hermione were still with them.

They gradually made their way to the kitchen, where they found Scott, Isaac and Lily sitting at the table, munching on some bacon and eggs. The sight, and smell, of food quickly woke Ron up, who bolted to the table with a speed that surprised Harry, especially due to the time. Harry, meanwhile, shuffled his feet over to the kettle, quickly making himself a coffee, and gulping it down in seconds, before making himself a second, and then a third in quick succession.

"You do know that much coffee can be bad for you, Harry."

Harry jumped a little, having forgotten, in his rush to get to the coffee, that there were others in the room. He turned around, smiling sheepishly at the others, deciding that not answering would be the best option, before making himself a fourth cup of the delicious brew.

"So remind me again, why do we need to get up this early?" Harry asked instead, taking a seat next to Ron at the table, and shovelling some food onto his plate. "You don't usually get up this early to get to school, do you?" He directed this last question at Scott and Isaac.

"Are you that used to being at boarding school that getting up early is a problem for you, dear brother?" Scott quipped sarcastically, a broad grin on his face. "And actually, yes we do get up this early. The fact that we were up late last night doesn't bother us. In fact, I think we're used to it. Which, now that I think about it, might be a problem."

Isaac chuckled at Scott, while Lily spoke up. "You need to get to school a little earlier so you can get your timetable. And probably a book list, too. You're going to need them for class, depending on what subjects you take. I think you might be able to leave school at lunch to run over to the book store and get them."

"Where's dad, by the way? I thought he had the day off today?"

"You know the sheriff's office, something came up, and he got called in. Really, it's the only downside to him having used magic to solve some of the cases he has. He gets called in for anything that comes up, because they think he can solve everything right away. That, on top of him being a Ward Smith, makes his timetable hectic as all hell. But, what are you gonna do?"

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked, before something more important popped into his head. "Actually, how are Ron and I getting to school?"

Lily smiled mischievously as he spoke, and he shied away a little, knowing that nothing good could come of that smile. He was going to get grounded for something bad he had _forgotten_ he had done, or he was going to get congratulated and _then_ grounded for something he had done. Either way, he was screwed.

"Your father and I have decided that, since we got Scott his dirt bike for his birthday, we would get you that car you wanted as a birthday and coming home present." She fished around in her pockets, and pulled out a set of keys, throwing them at him without a warning. He caught them effortlessly, his Seeker reflexes, and enhanced Werewolf reflexes working together to catch them before he could even think. "I think you'll like what we got you."

So maybe he wasn't screwed. He gaped slightly at the keys in his hand, before looking at his mother, who had a broad grin on her face at his reaction. He immediately got out of his seat, moving around the table to pull her into a hug, laughing and smiling as he did so.

"Well, go on, then" she said, pulling away from him as she did so. "It's in the garage. Go and have a look. And don't damage it on the way to school."

He hurriedly grabbed his stuff for school, before walking into the garage, flicking on the lights as he did so.

There, in the middle of the garage, sat a dark blue, ford mustang, of what seemed to be the newest model. Though the doors were shut, Harry could still smell the scent of fresh, new leather in the interior. It was gleaming in the dim light of the garage, all sleek, sharp lines and rounded edges. This was the best present he had every gotten.

"Well, boys" Harry called out to the others. "I think it's time we go to school, don't you think?"


End file.
